Tomoe's journey Nanami x Tomoe
by Sushibear144
Summary: As Tomoe begins to acknowledge his feelings for Nanami, he received news that sends him in search of Akura-Ou. This journey reveals more about Akura-Ou and Tomoe's past and explores Akura-Ou's feelings for Nanami. The story assumes the events leading to Nanami's life force being stolen occur prior to Tomoe's discovery of the curse. Plot breaks with cannon developed after ch 108
1. Chapter 1

**First ever story... hope it's okay. Many more chapters ready once I figure out how this site works. Let me know your thoughts! Obviously I don't own these characters or the original story line. AmdcpleSe insert all other disclaimers here.**

Chapter 1

47 days, 1 hour, 12 minutes and 3 seconds. That was when Tomoe first noticed Kurama was acting differently. It started one morning when Nanami had been talking to Ami before class. Tomoe had been watching her, to ensure her safety of course, and the bell rang. A startled Nanami jerked her hand and her pencil dropped toward the floor. Tomoe was about to grab it but before he had a chance, Kurama swooped in and snatched it mid-air. As he made this big show of rescuing a silly pencil, Nanami gave him one of those enormous smiles of hers.

The incident intrigued Tomoe. There was no way Kurama should have noticed the pencil unless he had been watching the two girls rather closely. Of course it was Tomoe's job to rescue the pencil… not Kurama's. He was her familiar so he was the one that should see to Nanami's needs. But Tomoe liked Kurama so he would over look his interference.

Then it happened again a few days later. Not a pencil of course. This time, Nanami was handing a book to Ami and, klutz that she is, Nanami nearly managed to drop the book on the poor girl's foot. Again, Kurama caught the book before it made contact. This time Tomoe had been a bit distracted because he had been watching Kurama watch Nanami. Still, his reflexes were faster and would have been the one to assist if it Kurama hadn't been standing so damn close to Nanami.

Later that same day, as Tomoe walked to the lunch table he usually shared with Kurama and Mizuki, he found Kurama was missing. "Where's the crow?", he asked drily.

"He is eating at Nanami's table today," Mizuki answered in his normal chipper way.

Tomoe looked over. Sure enough, there he sat. Across from Kei and right in between Ami and Nanami! Tomoe felt his face flush. This was too much. Even Tomoe was not permitted to eat with Nanami and it was his job to keep an eye on her.

"She should be studying for her test next period," Tomoe said to Mizuki. "I overheard Ami tell her that she would go over the last three problems with her during lunch. He is distracting them."

"Well, I guess there is more to life than studying," smiled Mizuki.

Of course Mizuki wasn't going to be any help looking after Nanami's interests. What a sorry excuse for a familiar he was. Tomoe would have preferred not to pick a fight with his Mistress this afternoon but, once again, it was left to him to remind Nanami to be responsible.

Tomoe began to walk toward the table. He could smell Nanami's scent intermingled with the smell of that saddle wood soap she liked to use. But there was another smell that he found almost unpleasant. What was that? He knew the smells of every creature in this school and he knew this scent was not among those he recognized. Was the someone new in the room? He scanned the crowd. If there was, the creature was in hiding. Could it be that there was someone, or something, stalking Nanami? He sniffed again. It smelled a bit like Kurama but stronger and more…. Tomoe stopped. His eyes grew large. Was that smell Kurama's pheromones? Was Kurama producing a scent to attract Nanami? Tomoe felt he might be sick.

Tomoe walked up to the table, grabbed Kurama by the collar, and lifted him to his feet.

"Kurama," he said with a controlled voice and angry smile, "It has been so nice of you to entertain Nanami and her friends this afternoon but sadly these ladies must prepare for the math test we will be taking in a few minutes. I'm afraid I will need to ask you to save your numerous antidotes for a more convenient time."

Kurama looked pretty surprised. He was actually speechless for a minute but when he saw how angry Nanami looked he decided he didn't want to escalate this situation further. "Okay… Dad," he said with a smirk, "I was actually just planning to leave anyway. I needed to give something to Mizuki." He dusted off his jacket, picked up his lunch tray and walked over to table.

Nanami looked at her friends than back at Tomoe. Her face was red but she very calmly said to him that they would discuss this later. She then turned her back to him as if he was not there. Tomoe looked over at Mizuki and Kurama and he looked at the three girls. He decided he would sit out the rest of lunch in the library.

After that, Tomoe began to keep a closer eye on Kurama. He found his feelings toward the tengu change. He was feeling less and less friendly toward Kurama. Tengus are a type of yokai, and Kurama knew that love between humans and yokai is forbidden. Was Kurama trying to hurt Nanami? "Even if he never intends to do anything about his feelings," Tomoe would think, "is he going to hang around like some love sick puppy dog and try to protect and serve MY Land God?"

Tomoe found himself growing angry with Nanami as well. He was especially annoyed at her for giving Kurama those big smiles. Surely his anger was founded. That stupid girl was encouraging Kurama. She was making the situation worse.

Not without some insight into his own emotions, Tomoe did recognize something was different. He was very familiar with rage and this feeling was not quite anger. There was a slight pain that went along with it. At first he thought that it was a new sensation but that was when the nightmares began.

This dream always took place in the same setting. Tomoe was just a young many then. He would be dreaming about going on a killing spree with Akura-Ou and returning to his home. A feeling of satisfaction overwhelmed him until he lay down in his bed where he'd see Nanami's hairpin. Suddenly, he would become consumed by the same feeling that he had been struggling to understand during his waking hours. In his dream, he would walk out of his room and cross to the main house. There he found Nanami. She was always dressed as one on the peasant girls that he used to hire. She would be lying there and as he would walk forward, he would realize the room was covered in blood. Sometime when he had this dream there would be a wail coming from somewhere in the room. Other times, all he heard was an eery silence. He would rush forward but no matter how many times he had this dream he could never get to her in time. Just as he was about to touch her, she would die.

He would wake up in a sweat. Had he just dreamed that he had killed Nanami? He had this same dream over and over. He would never hurt Nanami he told himself. That dream took place in a different time in a different life. Nanami hadn't even been born when Tomoe indulged his blood thirsty desires. Even if she had known him then, he couldn't have hurt her… could he? That question didn't even matter. He was no longer that man and would never again be that man. Still… he could not shake this nagging feeling. The dream had seemed so real. And the feeling had felt so strong. Had he felt this feeling before? Something nagged at the back of his mind. Something made his feel that this was not the first time he had felt this way.

But if he had experienced this feeling, what was it? What would have caused it?

One week ago, Mizuki of all people inadvertently offered Tomoe the answer to these burning questions. Tomoe's mood had been growing worse and worse given his lack of sleep and the added duties of protecting Nanami from Kurama. One day, as they were finishing their lunches, Kurama reached into his bag and withdrew a tin of mochi.

"I think I might see if the girls want this," he said with a smile looking over at Nanami's table.

Tomoe reached across the table, grabbed the tin from his hands, threw it to the floor and crushed it with one swift stomp. Mizuki and Kurama stared at him in shock. Tomoe didn't know what to say. He was as surprised as they were. He didn't know what had come over him. "I'm sure they are watching their figures," he said, hoping this might explain his bizarre behavior.

Mizuki's face broke out in a smile. "Tomoe is jealous!" He squealed in joy.

"Certainly not!" Tomoe responded, " I don't even like sweets."

"Unless they come wrapped in a cute little skirt," Mizuki teased, that same stupid smile frozen in place.

"Ridiculous," Tomoe thought. But over the next week, Mizuki's words continued to ring in his head. He began to really consider what he thought of Nanami. The more he thought about this the more he came to realize he did have feelings for her. Once he was able to admit this, he started to consider that these feelings were deeper than mere affection. But then he would remember the nightmare and would push these thoughts to the back of his mind. He could not truly love Nanami. He would not allow it. It just wasn't safe. As the week wore on, Tomoe's mood grew worse and he continued to struggle with his own internal battle. He had a test this afternoon but with all these distractions, he just hadn't been motivated to study. It was, of course in one of those useless topics that the humans spent so much time trying to learn. It was foolish of these people that lived such short lives to spend so much time learning to answer questions like, "if person A leaves a a spot going at one speed and person B leaves another spot at some other speed when will they meet". Who cared when they would meet? Just find a location to meet and bring along a nice cup of tea. They will meet eventually. Even if one needed to know such silly specifics, how did these humans always forget that they might need to stop for traffic, or to encounter some other unexpected delay?

Tomoe sighed. He knew this test… no this subject… was pointless, but the thought of Kurama doing better than he would was beyond annoying. He decided to get to school a bit early. Maybe if he could get away from Nanami, he could focus and get a bit of studying done so he would be ready for this afternoon's test.

 **Ugh! I got to chapter 13 and thought, I would go back and clarify where and how this story would fit into the original cannon only to find it doesn't. Maybe It fits into the anime but I blew it on making it fit into the manga. I can eventually tweak it to make it work, but for now let's just say this is an alternate ending to the Akura-Ou arch.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tomoe walked into the classroom, he could smell that damn crow. What was he doing here? They did not share the same home room. Briefly Tomoe felt a nostalgia for his past. It had been so freeing to allow his instincts to control his actions. In the past, he would have simply destroyed any being that was tormenting him so. Rather than feeling the anger and jealousy, he would have felt the pleasure of draining the life from the creature stupid enough to consider getting in the way of himself and his desires. Tomoe remembered the dream and instantly regretted his thoughts.

Kurama approached. Tomoe could not believe how foolish Kurama was being. Couldn't this crow see that today was not the day? Tomoe no longer wanted to destroy Kurama but he didn't object to the possibility of causing him some pain. He had after all been on edge for weeks. Even human boys show aggression when they are at their boiling points. This didn't really make you a monster did it? Was Kurama really so unaware of how dangerously close he was to, at the very least, a broken arm? Surely Nanami could forgive him for breaking this boy's arm. Actually, he smirked, he could probably pass it off as an accident. But then, Nanami would feel sorry for Kurama and would dote on him while he recovered. That torture was not worth the momentary glee he would get from punishing this weak tengu for looking at Nanami the way he did.

"Can we talk on the roof? It's about Nanami" Kurama asked. He didn't wait for a response. He simply exited the room expecting the Tomoe to follow.

Tomoe only considered his options for an instant. They both knew that if it involved Nanami, he could not resist.

No words were spoken until they reached the roof top. Students were not allowed here and the door to the roof was kept locked. This of course was no obstacle for either of these magical creatures, so they often used this space when they needed to discuss private matters.

"Mizuki believes you intend to inform Nanami of your feelings," Kurama began. He waited while trying to read Tomoe's expression. No change. Tomoe had the same scowl on his face that he had been carrying around for the last three weeks.

Tomoe silently cursed Mizuki. How could Mizuki know of his feelings? Why would he share such information with Kurama? Was it not enough that he had to share Nanami with that idiot? Now the snake was making wild accusations about him to this make-up wearing choir boy?

Tomoe curled his lips into a smile and chuckled. "I find it humorous that you would give credence to anything that silly snake imagines. If, however, I actually did have feelings toward a weak human, or any creature for that matter, I fail to see what business this would be of yours," he replied. He tried to sound aloof and nonchalant. Tomoe had centuries of experience hiding his feelings. This had allowed him to perfect his façade of a cold, non caring yokai. If Kurama had not spent as much time as he had with Tomoe, he might have actually bought the act. But Karama knew Tomoe was in love with Nanami. No matter. What Karama wanted to say didn't require Tomoe to admit his feelings. He could play along with Tomoe's ruse for now.

"I'm glad that Mizuki is wrong about your feelings, but I have seen the way you look at her and I know that while she may not have hold over your heart, a womanizer like you cannot be immune to her other allures," Kurama said. Tomoe felt his jaw clench. Kurama continued, "I have true feelings for Nanami and therefore any thing that could hurt her becomes my business. You know, and seem to accept, that love between a yokai and human is forbidden but what you don't know is that human emotions can be different from yokai. Some humans cannot separate love from lust. Nanami is one of these humans. You cannot consider using her as you do your tanukis. To mate with her would be tantamount to your marking ceremonies. She would feel as though you were bonded even though the act would mean nothing to you."

Tomoe's eyes flashed briefly and his fists clenched when Kurama mentioned his feelings for Nanami. Tomoe checked himself and glanced over at Kurama to see if he had noticed. The crow had not been looking directly at him, so his unconscious movements had gone by undetected. "You have true feelings for her?" He sneared? "And you, a "pop-star" have the audacity to lecture me on protecting a human's heart? You question my loyalty and honor as a familiar? You think it is possible that I could be so deft as to not understand Nanami when I see her everyday and she wears her heart on her sleeve?"

Kurama turned away, saying nothing, and left. Tomoe could feel his face flushed with anger. Was this anger because Kurama admitted to his feelings for Nanami? No. Tomoe already knew of this. Was it because Kurama held such a low opinion of him? No. Tomoe knew that he was superior in every way to that being. He no longer had any respect for him and therefore had no respect for his opinion. How then had his words caused such strong feelings?

Deep down Tomoe knew it all tied back to her. While Tomoe had not fully accepted it consciously, somewhere in his mind he knew that his heart had already undergone a marking ceremony. He already belonged to Nanami body and soul and needed nothing more to feel completely and entirely hers for all eternity. His subconscious carefully guarded this knowledge in a dark deep cell. Standing guard over this cell was the fear of what he might do if he made Nanami his own.

It had been months since Nanami had confessed her feeling to him. While he could not see it, even then these feelings had lay hidden in the dark recesses of his mind. This was the reason for his vehemently denials. From the moment he had felt her touch his lips, for the second he had become her familiar, Tomoe was plagued with the fear that if she might be able to break down his walls. Even more frightening was that if she succeeded in this task, he did not know if he would be able to contain all of the other emotions he had spent years burying.

Tomoe was not an ordinary yokai. He was born stronger, smarter and more handsome than other yokai. Along with all his heightened talents and skill came heightened emotions. He loved more deeply and had greater loyalty than all other yokais but he also felt anger, resentment and envy more deeply. As a child he had reacted to these emotions. As his strength became apparent, those he loved began to distance themselves for they couldn't help but fear him. Only his mother had remained calmly by his side. Only his mother's eyes looked at his without a hint of fear. She alone could calm and contain him. She slowly taught him to contain his emotions. She taught him how to control his urges to act out. This is not to say he never acted out or, that when he did, he didn't enjoy it. In fact, he took great pleasure when he opted to give into his feelings… his instincts. But he had learned self control and he was able to decide when to give into his emotions and when to hold back.

Tomoe had met Akura-Ou shortly after his mother had died. Akura-Ou made it clear that he knew who Tomoe was. The great Tomoe's reputation had preceded him. Yet despite this knowledge, when Tomoe came face to face with Akura-Ou, he saw no hint of fear. This had intrigued him and had reminded him of his lost mother. He soon learned why Akura-Ou had no fear. At last, Tomoe had met someone that could match his strength and nearly match his mind. Akura-Ou's skills lead to Tomoe's respect. Akura-Ou lacked all self control but Tomoe found himself drawn to this man. He could not help but see himself in Akura-Ou. This man was a perfect example of how Tomoe would have been had he not cared about being alone or had not had a strong mother to guide him in harnessing his emotions.

Although Akura-Ou's strength was equal to that of Tomoe's, his lack of self control made him appear stronger. Although he never realized it, Tomoe could never fully give into his fury when they went on the attack. Although Tomoe did not understand this, Akura-Ou did. He knew they were equals and he also knew that with time, Tomoe would forget the restraint he had practiced for so long.

After waiting for a century, Akura-Ou's patience began to become strained. He wanted Tomoe to release his control and reach his full potential. Acura-Ou suspected that if Tomoe could act based on pure feeling, Tomoe might actually prove to be even stronger than he was himself. If he had not grown to understand Tomoe's loyalty, he might have felt threatened by this prospect, but since he knew Tomoe would sacrifice everything for him, he was excited to see what the two of them could accomplish with that much power.

He had been trying to determine how he could teach his friend to feel his emotions to their fullest when he stumbled on an idea. One day he walked into Tomoe's room and found the room empty. He turned to leave, but noticed a hair pin sitting next to Tomoe's futon. Tomoe had never before brought a woman to their home. Intrigued, he picked the trinket up and saw it still had a single long silver strand of hair attached. Akura-Ou's jaw dropped in shock. Was it possible Tomoe had worn such an accessory. He had always seemed a bit effeminate, but this would be an entirely new side of him. He heard the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned around to face Tomoe unable to contain his amusement. Tomoe looked at his face confused but when his eyes traveled down to Akura-Ou's hand, his face turned to rage. This was the pure emotion Acura-Ou had been looking for. He completely forgot about Tomoe's gender identity crisis as his mind raced. "Why are you touching my mother's hairpin?" Tomoe seethed.

Akura-Ou looked down in his hand. He rubbed the single strand of hair between his fingers and held his fingers to his nose. This hair was not Tomoe's. This hair belonged to Tomoe's mother. He did not resist as Tomoe grabbed the hair pin and the strand of his mother's hair out of Akura-Ou's hand. With his possession back within his control, Tomoe slowly began to regain some of his cool. Akura-Ou quickly recognizing how much that woman had meant to Tomoe. He also knew that he had unintentionally crossed a line. He left the room in a daze but this incident hatched a plan in his mind.

Shortly after this incident, Akura-Ou decided to test Tomoe's control. He searched Tomoe's room for the hairpin, but it had been safely stored away and could no longer be used as a means of igniting Tomoe's potential. Akura-Ou watched and studied Tomoe for months. When Tomoe seemed stressed, Tomoe had turned to a certain establishment in the red-light district. Akura-Ou wondered if his friend were to lose this small pleasure would he again lose control? He invited his friend to meet him at the establishment but made sure to kill all of the tanukis before he arrived. He had hoped to set the building ablaze, but had failed to leave enough time. When Tomoe arrived and saw his friend's destruction, he could not help but look annoyed. It was not as much as Akura-Ou had hoped, but it was a start. Akura-Ou continued to look for other objects that were important to Tomoe and would destroy them. To his dismay, as Akura-Ou's experiment continued, Tomoe seemed to display less emotion.

Tomoe loved Akura-Ou as a brother. His favorite part of going on a rampage was being able to look over at Akura-Ou and watch his expression of pure joy. Just as an indulgent mother will willingly hand her toddler a precious bobble to chew on and bang against the floor should such an act please the child, so too would Tomoe have given Akura-Ou nearly anything he desired if it brought his friend pleasure. The more Akura-Ou tried to test Tomoe, the more Tomoe tried to please Akura-Ou.

But Tomoe did have his limits and eventually Akura-Ou found one. In his quest to help Tomoe reach the level of greatness that was his birth right, Akura-Ou had threatened to destroy something Tomoe held even more dear than his friend. Akura-Ou's actions did not lead to the intended result. Tomoe did not unleash unbridled rage. The crack that Akura-Ou had made to Tomoe's emotional walls had allowed despair to leak out and envelope Tomoe. This had been the beginning of Tomoe's transformation.

While Tomoe could not fully understand what had happened to him all of those years ago, he was aware that if he allowed himself to fully feel his emotions as he had in childhood, the emotions could consume him and alter his being forever.

It was for this reason Tomoe now stood on the rooftop of the school frozen in fear. If allowed himself to fully love Nanami, if he opened up his wall to allow love to escape, would he still be able to continue to contain his other emotions? If he allowed himself to acknowledged the full extent of his love and she still felt the same way, they would need to engage in a mating ceremony. But if she became his, could he continue to restrain himself when he needed to protect her? Nanami had stopped him from killing her foes before, but was the wording bonding between God and familiar enough to overcome the protective urges that resulted from a mating ceremony? And could he continue to show such restraint while feeling jealousy? Currently, he had no claim on Nanami so he had no right to kill any man that would look at her. But if she truly belonged to him, how could he be expected to restrain himself when guarding his property. Is it not justified to protect what is his? He knew Nanami would not see it this way. He didn't understand humans entirely but they seemed a great deal more tolerant in these matters than yokai. If he did begin to kill again, could he stop? Even if he killed only occasionally, he knew Nanami might alter her feelings for him, but by then it would be too late. She would already be bound to him for life. Would he be trapping her if they had a mating ceremony? She did not know of his past. Without this knowledge did she really know him as he knew her? If not, was it fair of him to accept her love?

This is why the tengu's words had hit him. Kurama had further opened his mind to the possibility of a future with Nanami and at the same time had caused his to think of all of the reasons why such a future would be a horrible mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There she stood in front of his desk, eyes beaming and that goofy smile splashed across her face. It was this expression that had nearly convinced him to finally acknowledge his love for her, but Kurama's little chat had firmly pushed such a silly notion out of his head. Maybe he was attracted to her, admired her, and was attached to her, but he could never love a human. It was impossible.

The teacher had announced at the start of class that the test had been postponed until after the holiday weekend and the final bell had rung. Tomoe thought as she stood there that she looked like a child who had just been given a birthday gift. She was looking forward with joy to a long holiday weekend at her home with Tomoe and she couldn't have looked cuter if she tried. Damn. Maybe he did love her. If she was going to keep this up, Tomoe knew this weekend would be pure torture.

"Tomoe, let's stop by and get some ice cream on the way home," she chirped. "You know… to celebrate! I am so relieved that test was postponed." Tomoe's foul mood for the past several weeks had not gone by unnoticed but Nanami was certain that today his mood was even more foul than before. She had decided they would get ice cream even before she knew about the test. She was desperate to find a way to lift his spirits. If only he would tell her what was bothering him.

Tomoe said nothing, but as he stood from his desk he held his hands out insistently. Nanami was confused. "Your books," Tomoe finally mumbled with annoyance. When would she learn that it was his job to look after her needs? Her muscles were so frail. Sometimes, she would bend under the weight of her things. He had thought they had come to an agreement on this point. He would refrain from his urge to carry her home if she would willingly allow him to transport for her anything she happened to be carrying. He had even agreed to allow her to carry her own purse since she insisted it contained personal items that she was unwilling to part with and it was light enough that it was unlikely to cause her any discomfort.

Nanami was too independent. Tomoe believed that it was because she constantly resisted his efforts to aid and protect her over these small matters that she thought herself able to take risks when she was faced with much more dangerous situations. Tomoe remembered when Mikage explained how humans had domesticated animals. It had horrified him at the time, but now he understood. All have a role in a household. Each creature must learn their strengths and limitations so as to best be able to fulfill their roles. A horse would not be able to pull a plow without first scarifying some of its independence. A farmer could not feed his horse without harnessing the strength of the horse to plow. So it was with the shrine. It was Tomoe's job to break Nanami in. He needed to show her how to focus on her limited strengths and allow him to fulfill the physical duties. This was for her own good and the good of the shrine. Every time he had tried to explain this to her, she would get angry and call him "sexist". This confused him as sex had nothing to do with this.

This is why Tomoe had decided to start with the small things. When he first asked to carry her books, her face would flush a bright red. He understood. He would be mortified to publicly acknowledge such weakness as well, but as Nanami was human and this weakness seemed to be shared by all of her species. She should not feel this bad because of this, he thought. A few days after Tomoe had begun carrying her books, other males in the class began to offer to carry the books of other females. It seemed that Nanami was not the only girl that found it embarrassing to admit weakness. The girls often giggled and blushed at the start of this ritual. Tomoe could not understand the humor but it did not matter. After a few weeks the culture had changed and it was now acceptable for the stronger of the class to assist the weaker. Nearly half the students seemed to pair off and Nanami was the other part of his pair. This change in culture pleased Tomoe as it made Nanami more receptive to his offers of help. Now she seemed to appreciate other small gestures like carrying her lunch tray.

"Oh yes. I forgot," she said as she handed him her books with a small smile.

The road toward the ice cream shop was deserted but for a few wild rabbits and the two students. The contrast in countenance of the students was so striking that it seemed even the rabbits stopped to observe them in amusement. Nanami practically floated, twirling occasionally and stopping every few feet to marvel at some road side flower or bug. Tomoe marched behind carrying a pile of books and looking as if he was approaching the gates of hell.

When they arrived at the shop, Nanami gleefully asked to try a sample of six different flavors before settling on a hot fudge Sunday made with Bing cherry ice cream. "What are you having Tomoe? It's my treat," she asked brightly.

"Hot tea," he said in a flat tone.

"Oh but you have to try the ice cream," Nanami pleaded.

"No I don't," he replied.

Her face fell a little but she decided he was not in the mood to be pushed. She would just share some of hers after they sat down. They paid and took their refreshments to a table toward the back of the shop.

Nanami loaded the perfect bite onto her spoon. It had just the right proportions of fudge, whip cream and ice cream. "Sure you don't want to try some?," she said hoping to tempt Tomoe.

He didn't bother to respond. He simply rolled his eyes.

She put the spoonful in her mouth and began to squeal in pleasure. "It is so good," she moaned. She took the spoon out of her mouth and noticed some fudge still clinging onto the back side of the spoon. She greedily licked the back of the spoon clean, closing her eyes so she could focus on the luscious rich flavor.

"Do you intend to eat every bite like that until I agree to try some," Tomoe asked drily.

"Um hum," she mumbled. She knew she could convince him how delicious this stuff was!

"Fine." He grabbed the spoon out of her hand. He hated this sweet gooey stuff but sitting here watching her do that over and over would be too much to bear. He took a bite that was as small as he could make it and still get her to agree that he had given this terrible concoction a chance. He put the spoon in his mouth and swallowed the poison quickly. As he went to withdraw the spoon from his mouth he tasted something deliriously tantalizing. It was not the ice cream. It was Nanami. He could still taste her on the spoon. The tension in his face began to ease up and a low growl escaped his lips.

"See I knew you would like it!" She smiled, "Don't think I'm going to let you eat it all though!"

"Hummm…. I did not care for the sweetness but I must admit that it did have a rather pleasant after taste," Tomoe said as a sly smile broke out on his features.

"I never noticed that," Nanami said. "I'll need to see if I can taste it." She stuck another spoonful in her mouth and her face was full of concentration. "Nope. Guess that yokai have a better sense of taste that we mere humans," She said.

Tomoe was beginning to relax. She was so naïve and innocent it made him laugh. When there was no one around them, he could sometimes lose himself and forget his fears. He could pretend that she was nothing more than a girl and he was nothing more than a boy and in that scenario, he could imagine their blissful life together.

A moment later, the bell on the front door rang, and Tomoe could smell Kurama even before he heard his voice place his order. Nanami looked up from her bowl and watched as the scowl darkened Tomoe's face. What was it, she wondered. She could almost feel the heat coming out of Tomoe's eyes as he gazed intently over her shoulder. She turned just in time to see Kurama turn the corner.

"Kurama!," she shouted. For a second, she forgot Kurama's recent effect on Tomoe and was just excited to see her dear friend.

"Hey doll." He said as he gracefully moved a chair from a nearby table, spun it around so that it's back was facing their table, set his cup of ice cream down, and straddling his legs around the back of the chair all in a single movement. He had placed the chair about as close as one could to Nanami's seat. "Ummm… black cherry?", he asked eyeing her ice cream with desire.

"Close," she said. "It's bing cherry. Want some?"

"I thought you would never ask," he said as he glanced over at the fox, a smug smile curling on his lips. He opened his mouth wide looking with anticipation at Nanami. He left both hands firmly on the back of the chair.

Tomoe was positively red in anger. His cold death stare had not wavered even briefly from Kurama's features.

Nanami looked a bit flustered, but she lifted her spoon into Kurama's mouth. "Mmmm… he mumbled. "There is a particularly succulent undertone at the very end of that flavor, don't you think Tomoe?"

Tomoe said nothing. How had this tengu the gull to lecture him on the forbidden relationship between yokai and human! Tengus were forbidden from even looking at females. What the hell was he doing here and when the hell was he leaving.

Kurama turned his attentions back to Nanami. "Thanks for the bite. You're going to need to let me bring you out for ice cream sometime to return the favor. Sadly, I can't stay right now because I need to go to an autograph signing." He stood up to leave and as he did so leaned over and gave Nanami a kiss on the cheek. He sauntered away from the table.

Tomoe could feel the steam rise from his pores. He was going to kill that crow.

"Don't forget your ice cream," Nanami called. Kurama was clearly in his stage persona. He didn't usually act so informal around her.

Kurama turned around and returned to the table to retrieve his ice cream. As he turned to leave, he stumbled and nearly dropped the ice cream on the ground. Tomoe quickly slid his foot back under the table. "Do be careful. We wouldn't want to mess up that beautiful jacket right before an autograph signing," he called his voice full of concern and kindness.

Nanami was pleased that Tomoe was warming back up to Kurama. She knew that what ever they were fighting about would pass.

Kurama's intrusion had reminded Tomoe of their conversation that morning and his thoughts turned to Mizuki. "Nanami… do you mind if I leave you now? I must stop by the store to collect some supplies for dinner and I had promised to provide Mizuki with some culinary instructions this evening."

"Ahh…sure." Nanami said as she looked down at her bowl. She would be done any minute but she guessed Tomoe was ready for some alone time and she wanted to give him his space.

"I'll take your books and please wrap up in this as there is a chill coming in the air," Tomoe said as he handed her his jacket.

"I'll be fine," she protested, but in the end Tomoe won this battle and he quickly left the store.

Being a yokai, Tomoe knew he could complete his errand and get home long before Nanami even with only a few minutes lead. He stopped by the butcher's shop and wasted no time. He knew exactly what he was making for dinner. Then he swept into the kitchen and in a blink had put away all that he was carrying, slipped on an apron and was chopping up vegetables. "Mizuki," he called sweetly.

Mizuki appeared and rubbed his eyes. He had been napping but was still surprised he had missed Nanami and Tomoe's entrance. By the state of dinner, it appeared that they must have arrived home at least 20 minutes earlier. "I didn't hear you come in." He said in his normal jovial manner.

"Ahhh… I saw you were resting and did not want to disturb you," Tomoe cooed. "I believe that Nanami wished for me to demonstrate some cooking skills so you can be better equipped to prepare her meals should I need to be away," Tomoe continued.

Mizuki thought for a moment. Yes, he did recall a conversation of this nature but it was some months earlier and at the time Tomoe's reaction had led them all to assume that, in this instance, Nanami's wish would not be carried out. "Yes. I am glad you had a change of heart!" Mizuki said smiling.

"I thought we would begin with some basic kitchen techniques that come in handy at nearly every meal," Tomoe continued as if he and Mizuki had been participating in cooking classes for weeks. "Do you mind grabbing the two knives I left over there near the sink?" He asked Mizuki.

No sooner had Mizuki turned toward the sink than he felt the flying blades of two knives pass through the air simultaneously. There was one knife passing each side of his face, both blades passing less than an inch away from his head. The blade on the right cut through some errant hairs that had refused to stay in place after repeated brushing. Before Mizuki had completed his first step, the knives were firmly lodged in the cabinet door just above the sink.

"Hum…my mistake," said Tomoe. "The knives were over here. Ironic how they managed to slip from my hands like that and end up near the sink, is it not?" He said with a wicked grin. Yes it was nice to let go of a little control now and then. He congratulated himself on showing such restraint.

Mizuki froze, then slowly turned around. Tomoe grabbed the front of his kimono and lifted him a foot off the ground. "If you speak of your stupid delusions involving me to that damn crow ever again," he growled, "our next cooking lesson will be how to properly skin a snake." He set Mizuki back down on the floor and regained his composure.

Mizuki began to walk away but he stopped at the door way. He needed to talk to Tomoe and this seemed as good a time as any.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Tomoe-sama," Mizuki said gently. "I did not mean to say anything to Kurama. I am sorry."

Tomoe stood silently at the stove. He would not turn to look at Mizuki.

"You may deny your feelings all you wish, but you are my best friend and I know how you feel," Mizuki continued.

Tomoe's mouth dropped. Mizuki consider them best friends? He spun around and searched the snakes eyes. There was no sign of fear … just… he couldn't quite place that look.

Mizuki looked down, "I would do anything to see you and Nanami-san happy. I turned to Kurama for advice."

Pity. That look in his eyes was pity?! This was too much. How could this pathetic creature pity the great Tomoe! His fist clenched and in a quite growl full of anger responded, "Kurama? Kurama! You would turn to him for assistance on my behalf! I have lived more than 600 years. I have mastered the art of seduction and war. There is no topic on which Kurama can advise me."

Mizuki looked hurt. "It was not advise for you exactly," he started. "I have been visiting with someone and I didn't know how to tell you. I went to Kurama for advise on how to speak to you about my vistor."

"Unless you were visiting with Nanami, I fail to see how my 'feelings' were relevant," Tomoe sneered. "Further, despite your apparent admiration for me, it might surprise you to find that I do not particularly care with whom you spend you free time."

Mizuki felt slightly hurt, but he knew he had to finish what he'd started. This secret had been gnawing at him for weeks. "It was Mikage. He has been coming to the shrine when you are away to check on things."

Again Tomoe's eyes flashed. Had the entire universe chosen today to collude to piss him off? Why would his former master visits Mizuki and not him? Why was he avoiding him? What had he done to drive him away all those years ago and was it so awful he could still not face him? And how long had Mizuki been hiding this from him? His head was spinning. How did any of this have to do with Nanami? Before he could respond, Mizuki continued.

"Mikage has been watching you from a far and he is the one that has told me of your feelings for Nanami. He knows you better than you know yourself. He wants you to be truly happy. In our conversations he has spoken of someone that may be able to help you in regards to Nanami-sama."

"Hump," Tomoe snorted, "If he cares so much he has a funny way of showing it!"

Just then they heard the front screen slide open. Nanami. Tomoe quickly ran to the sink and pried the knives out of the cabinet door. He threw them in the sink just as she entered the room.

"Hi Mizuki! Hi Tomoe! Wow, dinner is so far along. You must have really hurried home Tomoe. You really did just want to finish up your chores. And here I thought you had some hidden motive for leaving me at the ice cream store," Nanami chattered away in her normal oblivious and cheerful manner.

"Ice cream!" squealed Mizuki.

"Yes! I brought some bing cherry home for you. It seems to have some wonderful undertones that one can taste toward the end of each bite! I couldn't taste it but as you're a yokai, I believe you will be able to."

Tomoe smiled at his Mistress and Mizuki bounced with joy. No one could have guessed the tense atmosphere that had engulfed the kitchen moments before. "Mizuki, you can not enjoy that concoction until after dinner," Tomoe warned. Mizuki looked crest fallen.

"Dinner! Yes what is for dinner Tomoe?", asked Nanami. Her eyes were wide. Every meal prepared by Tomoe was like unwrapping a new gift. It was no surprise he was hesitant to eat the ice cream. All food seemed to pale compared to his masterpieces.

Tomoe responded with one word. "Crow."

After dinner concluded, Nanami decided to take a bath. This gave Tomoe and Mizuki a chance to resume their conversation.

"Mikage left this shrine for a reason. He never meant to hurt you and he longs to see you Tomoe."

Tomoe did not look convinced. "Last time I checked I was not in hiding. If he wanted to see me, he should not visit the shrine exclusively when I am away!"

"Mikage has his reasons. I am not at liberty to discuss that," Mizuki said quietly. "I had wished to keep these visits private until Mikage was ready to face you. I knew this would hurt you less. But, as I mentioned, he told me something I believe you need to know now that you are finally able to face your feelings for Nanami.."

What did Mizuki mean when he said "finally face his feelings". Tomoe only just developed these feelings, if any feelings actually existed which he wasn't sure he believed. If he could stop having that nightmare. All of these stupid notions of feeling for a human were probably being brought on because of sleep deprivation. The pleasant dinner had returned Tomoe to his normal calm and controlled self. He would ignore this snakes stupid ramblings regarding his feelings. With an air of boredom, Tomoe said, "Spit it out snake. I will be going to sleep soon."

"You must go on a journey to the Karamike mountains. It is a two day journey from here and one day will be on foot. In this region you will find the village of Hurito. Here the villagers can tell you the whereabouts of a powerful witch that lives in this region. It is this witch you must see."

"I am not sure I am willing to venture for four days and go camping in such an untame wilderness to satisfy your whims or the whims of my former Master. He has no hold over me any longer and I find hunting for magical creatures is often dirty work. I should not wish to soil my kimono and I am certain my manicure would suffer during such an adventure. But tell Mikage, the next time you see him, that if he'd like to send me a few airline tickets to Paris, I will consider his travel suggestions."

Tomoe turned to leave but Mikage stopped him. "I believe, that this witch… this witch has the power to allow you to be with Nanami without any fear. She has helped others enter a relationship that was made up of individuals with unequal powers."

Tomoe took this information in. "My strength and power are just one of many qualities that may not make a match with Nanami suitable," Tomoe said slowly.

"But it is said that this witch is also able adjust temperaments, emotions, lifespans, anything you wish without greatly impacting personality," Mizuki said hopefully.

Tomoe turned to face Mizuki. He felt his fear relax and his true feelings for Nanami began to surface in his mind. Tomoe's mind shifted. He was now focused. It was a holiday weekend. If it took Mikage 2 days each way, Tomoe could probably complete the round trip journey in 3 days. But what would he say to Nanami?

While Mizuki could not read Tomoe's emotions, he was able to tell when his friend was thinking of logistics. He held his body in the same way he did when he was calculating which schedule would enable him to run his errands, do his chores, finish his school work and primp himself to show off his best assets during the hour Nanami would be off attending one of Ami's recitals. Mizuki knew that Tomoe would be departing in the morning. There was no longer a battle raging in his eyes. Instead, he was simply calculating the best way to achieve the task.

"This weekend the War God celebrates his anniversary. I will tell her you had to go and represent our shrine. She hates him and would not dream of attending," Mizuki suggested.

"And I would? He tried to kill me as you may recall."

"And this is why Nanami would wish you to go. She would be happy to know you have been able to bury the hatchet. And she knows that you are the only member of our shrine that has enough power that the War God will not threaten you."

Mizuki knew how to stroke Tomoe's ego. Tomoe could not resist the idea of Mizuki reminding Nanami that she had but one familiar with the strength and power to withstand the most powerful God. That he Tomoe could still strike fear in that scoundrel. He knew her opinion of Ikusagami and that she would secretly be pleased that Tomoe caused him fear. "I will go on one condition," he said. "Mizuki, you must ensure that Nanami has no contact with that damn Kurama while I am gone."

Mizuki agreed and Tomoe left for his room. Tonight he would indulge his fantasy of a bright future with Nanami. He would allow himself to believe that Mikage had discovered a way for them to be together and that in three days time, he could at long last ask Nanami if she would be his forever.

Tomoe arose before there was a stir in the household. For the first time in weeks he felt refreshed. He penned a note for Nanami telling her that he would be back in three days time. He prepared several meals for Mizuki to heat up in his absence. He packed the necessary supplies for his journey. Finally, he quietly slipped into Nanami's room with a breakfast tray. He set it near her futon and silently watched as she peacefully slept. He carefully adjusted her bed covers, making sure not to wake her. As he turned to leave, he could not help but think of that he was closer than ever to a happy future with this woman. He bent down a softly placed a kiss on Nanami's lips. She stirred but did not wake. Her room was still dark so he did not notice a sleepy smile cross her lips. He left her room and began his journey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading if you made it this far!**

Chapter 5

One should never underestimate the value of resourcefulness and charisma. In his youth, Tomoe had often traveled with Akura-Ou while pursuing their many conquests. They had relied on strength and power to make these travels pleasant and to ensure that those they encountered provided them with aid and support. It was fun to watch all those that they encountered cower in fear and trip over themselves trying to keep the young gentlemen comfortable. It had been a long time since Tomoe had been on such a journey and he decided it would be more prudent to use his considerable charms and intelligence to elicit the help of others. To his surprise, this approach seemed to lead to a more efficient result. While fear demands compliance, those in fear do not tend to offer strangers unsolicited assistance. Never had one of their captives suggested a shortcut to the young yokais. Never had these locals shared local legends on how to win the favor of a potential ally or how to defeat a foe. Charm however, seemed to unlock these tidbits and Tomoe found his journey progressed even faster than he had estimated. He had managed to find the entrance to the witch's chamber just as dusk approached on the evening of his departure.

He had been told the witch was cunning but that she had a soft spot for yokais. He knew she would demand payment for her services but he had been told that she would request less of those whose company she enjoyed. Tomoe entered her lair and and was surprised to her the voice of a young woman call, "Ahhh… Tomoe. I have been expecting you."

He racket his brain. Had he heard this voice before? No he was sure he had not. From behind the corner a figure emerged. He was certain that had he seen this creature before he would not have forgotten. He stared in astonishment.

"So you appreciate the beauty that the Goddess of Love has bestowed on me for my services," she purred as she looked at Tomoe's shocked face. "Yes. I earned this appearance. Normally, I never discuss what payments I receive from my customers but I feel as though I know you. Why have you made me wait so long to see you, you very bad boy?" She spoke with a mischievous tone. She was well aware that he did not know who she was or how their pasts had been connected and she enjoyed having this clever yokai at the disadvantage.

"You cannot tempt me witch," Tomoe said firmly.

Before he could continue, the witch burst into a peel of laughter. "Do you think I am trying to seduce you?", she asked with a wide smile on her face. "Nothing could be further from the truth dear child."

Tomoe could not read this situation and he did not like it. Who was this creature and what did she want from him? He found her apparent familiarity unnerving. Was this a trap?

"You look uncomfortable in your own home my darling," she purred. "Won't you come and sit? We have so much to catch up on."

"This is not my home. Mikage must have promised me as payment for some sort of favor you granted him," Tomoe spoke more to himself as he felt fox fire beginning to glow in his hand.

"Mikage?", she asked. "I have never heard this name." She looked thoughtfully. "Oh wait, is he that land God? He did come see me a few months back. But no, I would not help him. I pride myself on always being able to deliver my promises and offer a 100% guarantee. I expect my customers to act just as honorably. I have often had to strike down those customers that failed to deliver what they promised, but only once have I ever had to return a payment because I was unable to fully meet my end of the bargain. That Mikage fellow, he convinced me very long ago, to help a mutual friend. Ordinarily, I would never provide services to a party that is not presented before me, but I knew our friend well and I knew that I could perform the requested service with ease. But I learned my lesson about bending my rules. Our friend had made a rash and foolish decision that tied my hands in terms of helping him. I could only provide Mikage a temporary solution. I have never been so angry as I was when I found I had been mislead into providing a service for free. I have never really cared for that Mikage after that. Anyway, he shows back up a few months back again asking me to bend my rules again. The nerve! I agreed to speak to him but I never had any intention of helping him. I merely entertained him because I wanted to hear him tell me tales about you. I must say, you have impressed even me. This Mikage had so many wonderful things to say about you. And just look at how you have grown! Tell me… is that your true form? You look just as I would imagine but could nature possibly create such a perfect specimen or are you also using a potion to further enhance your looks?" She smiled at Tomoe. There was a pride in her eyes as tough she were relaying stories of her own accomplishments.

Tomoe had been warned to stay on this witch's good side but he was growing anxious. He was the one that was supposed to be making demands and asking questions. "You flatter me," Tomoe said cunningly, "But my small brain cannot comprehend how it is possible that one as powerful and beautiful as you could have any interest in someone as ordinary as me."

"Ordinary!?", she stammered. "Can you truly believe you are ordinary? If it had not been for me, you would have been the most perfect and powerful being to have ever been created. Ever. Do not give me that look," she snapped, "I did you a favor. And I must say that little favor I did for your mother did not hurt you greatly. You are still a magnificent creature in every respect. If anything, the fact you are here now, and are preparing to ask what you intend to ask, suggests that I should have allowed you to become even more ordinary than I did. But alas," she said almost to herself, "I do not know if even your mother could have survived that."

Tomoe looked away. He knew this witch was tricky. Was she playing games with him? Did she really know his mother? He didn't think it possible. Witches did not live as long as yokai. His mother had died over 500 years ago. No witch was capable of having met her. If she wasn't outright lying perhaps she dabbled in time travel. Having spent so much time with Nanami, he found it difficult to hold a conversation with someone that seemed so guarded.

"My dear Tomoe," she continued, "As you have always been so dear to me, I shall answer one question for you without asking anything in return." She paused and watched as his brain considered his options. "I do love watching you think. Hard isn't it? Will you ask me to tell you about your past or ask me how to improve your future? Maybe you want to know more about…. Ahhh…. I nearly revealed something for free. I must be careful near you. You're allure is so strong. You could make me regret seeing you again if I am not careful." She smiled and began sipping on a tall glass of amber liquid. "Where are my manners… Tomoe, would you like a glass of sake?"

Tomoe reached in his bag and took out a bottle of sake Mizuki had sent along with him. "I am the guest here," he said graciously, "let us share this bottle as my gift to you for allowing me in to visit you in your cozy home."

The witch smiled. She quickly drained her glass and with a flick of her wrist she made a second cup appear in her hands. "Normally I only indulge in a single cup, but I suppose your visit is a treat. I can not refuse your offer."

Tomoe filled both cups and as the witch tasted Mizuki's sake her eyes grew large. "My Tomoe…this sake is divine! I have half a mind to trade you a favor for a bottle of this! But first… back to your question. What do you wish to know of me?"

Tomoe sipped his sake slowly. He was not accustomed to drinking this from a cup. He preferred tradition which dictated a bowl. "You seem to be quite wise and you offer much to teach me. I had never considered charging a price for answers but your suggestion is quite reasonable. Information has a value and it would be foolish to give something of value away for free. Perhaps we can exchange answers. I propose that for each question you ask this evening I shall be bound to provide an honest and complete answer and for each question I ask you shall do the same. You seem to have a great deal of curiosity about my life, and I have a great many secretes that I have never imagined that I would share with anyone. You might find this little exchange quite entertaining while I am sure I will find your answers quite enlightening."

The witch thought of her possible questions. She would enjoy this game. "I accept your proposal. For this evening and this evening alone, we shall agree to be honest and freely share with each other our inner most secretes," she said.

Tomoe smiled. He did not trust this witch in the slightest. He had no intention of telling her anything of importance. "Well then, I shall answer your question first." The witch opened her mouth to ask her first question but Tomoe continued, "I made you wait long because I did not know that you were waiting to see me. In fact I did not know of your existence despite your implications that we have met in the past. Yes I did think you were trying to seduce me but I have since decided I was mistaken. Yes, I will come and sit down to join you. Thank you. Yes Mikage is a land God. I do believe he is the one that has visited you. This is my true form. I have not used any potions to alter my appearance. You are correct, I do not truly believe myself to be ordinary. It is rather hard to select only one question when you have teased me with so many options. I suppose it is a good thing that I have just earned an additional seven questions beyond that which you will give me for free. I would love a glass of sake and yes, I intend to ask you about both my past as well as my future. I believe that that last answer addresses two of the questions you posed earlier this evening so you owe me a total of eleven answers."

The witch shut her mouth and looked rather annoyed. "You tricked me Tomoe," she said with a pout.

"I am a fox," Tomoe responded as he inconspuiously topped off her glass with more sake.

She caught his actions out the side of her eye and asked, "are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Let me ask my eleven questions first and should I be in need of another question I shall provide you with a response," he said with a smile.

"Why did you refer to this place as my home?" He asked.

"Your mother came to me when she was pregnant and asked me for a favor. I could not preform her services unless she remained with me until after she had given birth. You lived here with her shortly after you were conceived until one month after you were born. This was your first home. You slept in that corner over there." She pointed to an area of the room.

"What favor did you perform for my mother?" He pressed.

"I actually performed two favors for your mother," the witch said curtly. "I cannot respond to your question unless you ask it more specifically."

"Fine," Tomoe replied, "my last question refers to the first favor performed for my mother."

The witch looked annoyed. She had expected Tomoe to use up one of his questions by restating the question in a more specific manner. Instead he simply provided her with clarification. "For the first favor I removed her soul as well as the soul of her soon to be mate from their respective bodies. I combined their souls. Once combined, the attributes of the soul can be redistributed and then divided. I moved around some of the attributes for within this combined soul, then split this soul back into two separate souls and inserted these souls back into the two bodies."

"Why did she ask you to do this?," Tomoe asked.

"Your mother was much like you. She was born to be extraordinary. The yokai she fell in love with claimed to live in fear of her. Your mother had me perform this service so that she could give her betrothed half of her power."

Tomoe realized that this must have been the approach Mizuki was alluding to that could allow him to be with Nanami. If he could give her half of his strength, half of his longevity, half of his passion, perhaps they would be better suited for each other. He needed to save some questions to explore this option more throughly.

"Tell me about the second favor you performed," Tomoe commanded.

"Ahhh… you tricky fox… you will need to restate that in the form of a question if you would like a response." The witch was growing accustomed to his tricks. Tomoe again tipped off her sake glass.

"Why did my mother come to you for a second favor?" He asked.

"She could see that I was able to perform great magic after our first encounter and like many became one of my satisfied return customers," the witch smirked. Maybe this little game wasn't entirely annoying.

Tomoe cursed himself. "What was the second favor you performed for my mother?"

A wicked smirk broke out on the witch's face. She took a big gulp of her sake. "I split the body of her child into two parts. I then took the soul of her child and split it into two. I placed half of the child's soul into each body. In short I turned her baby into twins."

Tomoe was shocked. He muttered the word "what" under her breath. The witch repeated what she had just said and held up six fingers.

Tomoe finished the rest of his glass of sake. He had a twin? Yokai could not have twins. Did he have only half a soul? His body was complete yet this witch claimed that she had split it into two. Perhaps her technique had the same effect on the soul. He had heard that you could cut some worms in half and grow two new worms. Maybe this is what she had done with his soul? Maybe his soul was still complete? He could not wrap his mind around this. And If he had a twin what became of him? Or could the twin be a her? Why would his mother want twins? His list of questions was growing beyond the initial eleven. He needed to be careful about how he phrased things and he needed to loosen up this witch's tight lips.

Tomoe threw his head back and laughed. "You nearly had me fooled," he smiled. " I had thought I was dealing with an honest witch, but you have lied to me so blatantly."

"I have not lied!," the witch demanded. "What proof do you have of this accusation?"

Bingo, Tomoe thought. But he would not give up his rouse just yet. "You claim to have stayed with my mother for months but time travel would not enable you to stay in the past that long and a witch cannot live over 100 years let alone over 500 years! Your claims are a lie."

"Your mother traded 800 years of her life to split you boys up you stupid fox!" She nearly screamed. She could not believe that she was being accused of lying in her own home.

I have a brother, Tomoe thought. And this is why I lost my mother so young. "Well then, it appears I have no proof of my accusation. I do apologize. I do not, however, know if I can believe you. You have given me no evidence that you speak the truth."

"Why have you not met your brother yourself? I gave Akura-Ou very specific directions on where he could find you. Did he not make contact with you as he claimed he would? Go and ask him yourself! If you bring him to me, I can prove the two of you are twins."

Tomoe nearly forgot that she had just provided him with two more questions. He was in shock to find that Akura-Ou was his brother. His actual brother. This must be why he felt so close to him. His heart ached. "He did befriend me. I loved him. But he was killed." The pain he felt was as great now as the pain he had felt when he first discovered Akura-Ou's death.

"Nonsense," said the witch. "Akura-Ou cannot be killed. You received the slight advantage in power, cunning, intelligence, looks and kindness while his half the soul received the immortality and your father's ambition. I distinctly remember your mother's instructions. She wanted the one that looked like her to be mortal and the one being sent off to that louse of a mate to be impervious to dangers. She could not stand to be reminded of her mate which is why all his physical traits were put in the body of the other one and why she had wanted her mate's ambition to go to him as well. She felt guilty about her choice later of course. She would rather have kept both children. Perhaps that is why she was willing to give up so much of her life force. Anyway, Akura-Ou cannot be killed. His body regenerates too quickly and his soul is bound to the living. If he choose to discard his body, his soul could find a different body to occupy but he will never die. And if you can bring him to me I can show you the invisible mark you share that proves you are connected as only brothers can be."

Tomoe silently thanked Mizuki for sending him to this place and for the sake. The liquor's effects were starting to impact this witch. Her words were getting slurred but she was dropping information left and right and he was up three more questions. He had no idea how much he had missed Akura-Ou until he found out he was still alive somewhere.

"Ha," the witch continued, "or better yet… get that girl of yours, that new land queen… I mean land God and introduce her to that brother of ours." Her words were getting slurred. Perhaps that sake was too effective. If she passed out, he couldn't find out the answers to all of the rest of his questions. "The soul of each Yokai only has one mate. I couldn't make two mates when I split up that soul. Only one of ya's gonna get 'er. You mark my words, you let 'em spend much time with 'er and he'll be all heels over head like you are…." She started to giggle and hiccuped. "'Less he goes and reincarnated or some'in." She started laughing again and spilled her cup o the floor. "whopsiee," she bent over to wipe up the sake but lost her balance and fell off the couch. "Hey, Tomoe… wanna rolling on my floor?" She started laughing again. "You used to love to roll on my floor!!" Her eyes started to glaze over and she started to hum a nursery rhyme. Tomoe recognized it. It was one his mother used to sing to him as a boy.

Tomoe had forgotten. Once a witch begins to become intoxicated, the effects come on quickly and are dramatic. Maybe he shouldn't have been so quick to refill her cup. He recognized that this fun little game of truth or truth was coming to an end. She had about one last answer in her before she would be out like a light. "So if I bring Nanami here can you combine our souls? Would we be able to be happy if we could share powers?"

At this the witch began to laugh. "You want to plan a wedding when you need to plan a funeral?" Tomoe remembered his nightmare and his eyes grew large. What was she saying? What did she mean? He moved closer. He would force this witch to stop speaking in riddles. But just then her eyes glazed over and her lids started to close. She had passed out and there was nothing he could do to rouse her. She would be asleep until tomorrow at the earliest and by the rules of the game stated that all questions or answers had to made before the end of this evening. Besides, Tomoe was haunted by her words. Was Nanami okay? Was it possible that she had been hurt? He felt the need to rush back to her side and make sure he could protect her from whatever dangers this witch was referring to.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mizuki was back at the shrine attempting to heat up one of the lunches that Tomoe had prepared when he heard Kurama out the window. He remembered what Tomoe had asked him and how angry Tomoe would get if he allowed Kurama near his Mistress. Mizuki set down the dish and hurried outside. "I am sorry Kurama-san but Nanami is terribly busy this weekend and cannot afford to entertain visitors. Perhaps you can come back in a few days after her work is done?"

"Really?" Kurama said looking over at a bike that looked very similar to the one belonging to Ami.

Mizuki turned and looked at the bike as well. "Ami has simply stopped by to explain some information that Nanami did not understand for the test she must take on Monday" Mizuki explained quickly. "She will be leaving very shortly and then Miss Nanami must focus all her attention on her work. I am certain she would love to see you in a few days."

"Actually," Kurama said, "I am not here to see Nanami. I stopped by to talk to you. Did you ever decide if you were going to tell Tomoe about Mikage?"

Mizuki looked angry. "I don't think I should speak to you about anything personal any longer," he snapped.

"What is up with the guys that live in this house? Are bad attitudes contagious or something?" Kurama asked.

"If you are in love with Lady Nanami and decide you need to confess your love to Tomoe, I see no reason why you felt it was necessary to drag me into the conversation!" Mizuki sputtered out with some hurt mixed in with his anger.

"Ahhhh…. That's what's eating at you. First off, I am not in love with Nanami."

"You deny you confessed your feelings to Tomoe?" Mizuki glared.

"I do have feelings for Nanami. I love her like a little sister. She was so upset when she told Tomoe she loved him and he blew her off. And then he started acting like such a jerk to me. I thought maybe a little jealousy might help him figure out what a blind idiot he's being. Clearly he doesn't seem able to figure out how he feels without a bit of help."

"So you falsely led Tomoe to believe you were in love with Nanami so he would figure out is own feelings for her?"

"Well, and because he has been treating me so badly recently. I kinda wanted to get back at him and piss him off."

"And why did you drag me into it exactly," Mizuki pressed.

"Sorry," Kurama looked sheepish. "I guess it has just been so obvious for so long that Tomoe is in love with Nanami. I thought I needed some sort of excuse to make him believe that there was a reason why I needed to confess my own feelings so suddenly. I didn't really think about it too much. I just sort of pretended like you were the one who suddenly opened my eyes to his feelings and my own jelousy required that I confront him," Kurama said looking at the ground. "I didn't really think he'd buy it and I'm sorry if he got mad at you, but I sure would have loved to find out what he was thinking after our little talk." Kurama started to smile. "Seriously Mizuki, I have never seen his face turn that color before. It was all I could do to keep from laughing. I practically ran away from him so he would see me busting up."

Mizuki wasn't convinced. "So when did you come up with this little ruse?"

"I don't know. Maybe after he crushed my mochi? The look on his face when you told him he was jealous kinda made me think of it."

Tomoe had told Mizuki that Kurama was pursuing Nanami much longer than that. Tomoe had even said that Kurama was producing pheromones. "And the pheromones?" Mizuki asked impatiently.

"The what?!" Kurama asked in shock.

"Pheromones… you know a biological chemical that is unconsciously emitted by a species to attaract…"

Kurama cut him off, "I know what pheromones are Baka. But I most certainly don't make any."

"According to Tomoe.." Mizuki began.

"Dude, that guy is clearly so love sick he has become delusional," just then the door opened and Nanami hurried out.

"Kurama! I didn't know you were here."

Mizuki looked nervous. If Tomoe found out he would be in big trouble.

"Oh, hey Nanami," Kurama said with a flick of his head. "I was about to head out. I just stopped by to talk to Mizuki here." He said.

"Oh," Nanami responded. She felt like she was interrupting something so she walked back toward the shrine.

Kurama was right, Mizuki thought. He could smell nothing new. Just then the screen door opened and Ami walked out toward her bike and Nanami stood at the door and waved goodbye. Wait a minute, Mizuki thought, now I smell something. He looked at Kurama who was looking at Ami.

"I've got to go man," Kurama said to Mizuki not taking his eyes off Ami. "Hey Ami, you heading toward town?" Kurama asked.

"Of course I am Kurama," she replied, "you know I live in that direction."

"I was just heading out and needed to swing by a shop. Mind if I tag along with you," he asked.

"Of course not," she smiled. Yep. The scent was stronger. It was definitely pheromones. But Mizuki believed Kurama about his intentions toward Nanami.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tomoe was able to process a great deal of information simultaneously and he would normally be busy developing a strategy to deal with the vast amounts of information he'd just received. But the witch had said he should prepare for a funeral and if Nanami was is trouble he could not focus on any other problem. He rushed back to the shrine. He never stopped to eat or rest, but adrenaline kept him alert. As he approached the shrine gates, he heard her voice.

"Tomoe! Is that you? I can't believe you are back already. Mizuki said you wouldn't get back until tomorrow!"

He looked around and found the source of the voice. Nanami was in an tree collecting branches of apple blossoms. "Get down from there this instant," he said sternly. "Do you have a death wish or something?" He stepped closer in case he needed to act as a safety net for his clumsy ward. It was then he noticed her wide bright eyes filled with hope and happiness. _Your soulmate_. The words of the witch echoed in his mind. He started to feel weak. It must be the lack of food and sleep. He faltered. Nanami scurried down the tree.

"Tomoe!?" Her shock was obvious. She had never seen him look so weak before. He began to sink to the ground. "Mizuki!!! Mizuki!" She shouted. "I need your help!"

Mizuki came running and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Tomoe . The fox was lying in Nanami's arms unconscious.

"Nanami," he painted. "Stay there. I know who to get". Mizuki ran off leaving Nanami and Tomoe at the base of the tree.

Nanami's eyes filled with tears. "You're not allowed to be hurt Tomoe. I command you." She said. She knew that he had rejected her. She knew that she had to move on. But every fiber of her being was in love with this man and she could not imagine a life without him in it. She had even felt loss when he had left the shrine for the last two days. It was so unusual for him to show any sign of weakness. Yet here he lay, unconscious and lifeless in her arms. Why?

Mizuki returned quickly and had brought Mikage.

Nanami looked at Mikage. "I remember you!"

"Yes dear. Could you go gather some water from the shrine? I will see what I can do to help Tomoe." Nanami ran back to the shrine while Mikage looked at the fallen Tomoe. When he knew Nanami was out of ear shot, he turned to Mizuki. "The curse will return shortly. He must nearly be in touch with his true feelings which will bring forth the memory of Yukiji. I have yet to secure the mirror I need but I will try once again. The marks have not yet appeared so there is still time. Say nothing to the girl for now. Tell her it is due to lack of rest and sleep. I followed him on his journey and know he has not been taking care of himself these past few days. If you give him some water and let him rest, he should recover for now. But the curse will return in a matter of weeks. I will continue my preparations. You need to keep him from exerting himself and if possible try to prevent him from acknowledging his feelings for her until I am ready. I'm not sure that is possible. The witch said more than I expected. I should not have underestimated Tomoe's ability to make a woman reveal her secretes."

Mikage began to walk away. "Wait…" Mizuki called, "this is happening because he's 'in touch with his feelings'? I thought you wanted him to understand his feelings. And what should I tell Nanami when she returns?"

"Tell her the truth,". Mikage replied, "I left because I couldn't stand to see Tomoe like this, and tell her it looks as though he will be fine after a bit of rest and food. As for your other question… it's complicated. For now, try to convince him Nanami's hold over him is because of his role as her protector. Once I can better protect him, he can fully come to acknowledge his love for her." Mikage walked away with a sad look on his face. He had been doing everything in his power for over 500 years to prevent this but he was losing faith. Had he been wrong to bring Nanami into his life. No… life without love was no life at all. She had given him a gift and it was not Mikage's right to keep that from Tomoe. At least not once he'd sorted out how to delay the curse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much anonymous person that put a favorite near my story!! It's so nice that at least one person might read this other than me. Sorry for all the mistakes I'm making in using this software. I'll figure it out and will get this thing finished soon.**

Chapter 8

Tomoe opened his eyes. He was in his room and Nanami was staring strait down at him. It looked as though she had been crying but as his eyes fluttered open, a large smile lit up her face.

"You're finally awake sleepy head!", she said in a bright voice. A little too bright even for her. "Were you trying to worry us?"

Tomoe was confused. How had he gotten here. "Why am I here? Had I overindulged in sake?"

Nanami smiled. "Actually, it seems even you, Tomoe, are not invincible. You tired yourself out going on that little outting. From now on, I'd rather you not go travel on your own. You simply don't take care of yourself."

Tomoe rolled his eyes. He felt embarrassed that Nanami had seen him in a weakened state. Rather than admit to himself that he was self conscious, he turned to his go to emotion of annoyance. He thought to himself, "Does she think she could keep me on a leash?"

Nanami couldn't help but notice his annoyance. "But you worried me!" She tried to explain. "Look… this is a request. Not an order." Tomoe's eyes softened. He was touched that she was worried about him, but he would prefer if she would spend some time protecting herself.

Nanami watched Tomoe, but really couldn't read his thoughts. She shook her head and left his room. He looked like he could use a bit more rest and this minor illness had really reminded her of how important he was to her. She had been trying to move on after he rejected her confession, but seeing him hurting had brought her back to square one. She felt she should leave. Not only because thinking of him caused her pain, but because she wanted to protect him from the guilt he felt for not being able to give her the kind of love she craved.

Mizuki had been listening to their exchange. Mikage said Tomoe needed to continue to deny his feelings for Nanami a little longer. It was for his own good and listening to Nanami show concern over his health wasn't going to help him. He had passed out after visiting the witch. Had the witch said something to make Tomoe acknowledge his heart? Maybe she had given him an answer about how he could be with Nanami. Was this why Tomoe was finally so close to admiting his love? Mizuki decided to try intervene. He walked into Tomoe's room.

"Hey there! You're looking more refreshed." Mizuki gave Tomoe a cup of water he had brought. "That must have been some visit with the old witch." He waited for Tomoe to provide some insight.

Tomoe glared at him. "Have you noticed anything wrong with Nanami? Or has any threats appeared while I was away?" he asked.

Mizuki got nervous. He must be thinking of Kurama. "You know, I really wouldn't call Kurama a threat…"

Tomoe sat and gave Mizuki a look that would send most running from the room. "You were told to keep him away!"

Mizuki assessed the various exits. The door was closer but if he dove out the window, Tomoe would need to change into clothes before following him. Should he just tell Tomoe that Kurama wasn't actually in love with Nanami? Was this jealousy actually awakening Tomoe's buried emotions? Maybe having a rival made Tomoe swear of his feelings but how would Tomoe react if he thought he had lost to Kurama? Could this force a Tomoe to further deny his feelings?

"I couldn't keep him away. Nanami san invited him over herself," Mizuki lied. "I tried to prevent them from speaking, but when I approached the room, I heard Nanami confessing her feelings to Kurama. I think she he moved on and is now his girlfriend." Mizuki couldn't believe what he had just done. He searched Tomoe's face for a reaction. Was he buying it? Was it helping him deny his own feelings? Was Tomoe going to kill him?

Tomoe's mind was racing. He couldn't help but think what a fickle person Nanami was. She could just fall in love in an instant. Only a few months earlier she had confessed to him and just because he told her he'd never love her in that way, she threw herself on that stupid, worthless crow. Clearly, Nanami couldn't even grasp what love was. She was just a stupid human so unworthy of a yokai. Unless of course it was a worthless yokai like Kurama, he thought with contempt. They were perfect for each other.

While these thoughts raced through his mind, Tomoe felt a seething anger and something else. He couldn't pinpoint that something else, but he didn't like it.

"So…. Ummm…. Tomoe, how you feeling?" Mizuki asked after he watched the fox grow darker and darker. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm mad that my stupid human master has done something so idiotic as to get mixed up with a Tengu." Maybe that is why she is in danger, he thought. Maybe this is the threat that witch eluded too. Why, oh why, must I always need to go saving an idiot, weak, thoughtless girl from doing dangerous, stupid things.

Mizuki began to doubt the wisdom of telling this lie. On the one hand, Tomoe seemed so consumed with anger, he must be unable to feel his love. But on the other hand living with an angry Tomoe was a very dangerous situation and Mizuki had never seen this level of anger before. What had he done to poor Kurama and Nanami? How could he get them to be a part of this ruse? He had promised not to tell Nanami about the curse. Why would she play along especially when it was so very clear that Tomoe disapproved. Yep. Mizuki slipped out the door. He needed to think about what he had done and how he might fix it. He decided to start by talking to Kurama.

Tomoe continued to silently berate Nanami and Kurama but slowly a pain seemed to take over the anger he was feeling. It was an emptiness in his gut and a ache in his heart. He stood up, threw on one of his elaborate kimonos and went toward the front door.

Nanami noticed him. "Are you going out so soon, Tomoe? Would you like me to ask Mizuki to accompany you? You might still be weak," Nanami asked gently. She saw his eyes flash at her. "Or I could call Kurama if you'd rather not visit with Mizuki right now?" She asked trying to figure out why he looked at her with so much angry and hurt.

"Don't worry," he spat back scarcastically, "I am not traveling so you needn't assign me a minder".

"Besides, " he added, hoping that at least a part of her still cared about him so that he could hurt her just a little with what he was about to say, "I am going to the red light district and Mizuki isn't exactly an ideal wing-man. And… I wouldn't want to corrupt your precious Kurama. I'll be back in a few hours." He threw the front door open with so much force, it shook the floor and stormed out.

Nanami's eyes filled with tears. What had she done? Why was he going there?

"Mizuki?..." Nanami called.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So let me get this strait…" Kurama and Ami were staring at Mizuki. "Tomoe is finally figuring out that he likes Nanami and you want to stop him because he will die of a curse if he figures out he's in love."

Mizuki nods, grateful they understand.

"And you want me to act like I'm dating my actual girlfriend's best friend so that my best friend, who can beat the shit out of me by the way, will convince himself that he's not in love with Nanami."

"Yes, yes…I'm so glad you understand," Mizuki smiled. He paused and thought over what Kurama had just said. "Oh… are you seeing Ami now?"

Ami blushed. Kurama looked annoyed.

"One thing at a time buddy." He wrapped his arm around Ami and pulled her closer, "And you'd rather I do all this without letting Nanami know what's going on even though, if this plan actually succeeds, her heart will be crushed because Tomoe will convince himself he doesn't care for her?"

"Well… I was just thinking it would be for a couple of weeks. Then we could help him realize she's the one for him again and…"

"Muziki," Ami said gently, "I know you may have feelings for Nanami and I know it must be hard to be in a house where your two roommates are in love and you just feel like a third wheel, but maybe you need to accept that two very important people in your life will be happy now and…"

"No!" Mizuki interrupted. "This is because of the curse! I am not doing this for me. I'm doing it for Tomoe."

Ami and Kurama gave each other a knowing look. "So where is Tomoe now?" Kurama asked.

"Well I think he's still at home, but he did look awfully angry after I told him you were Nanami's boyfriend so he may have left to cool down."

"What?!" Kurama and Ami said in unison.

"You already told Tomoe?" Kurama looked nervous. "He's going to kill me…" he mumbled almost to himself.

Ami spoke up, "Mizuki… I'm not exactly sure that your plan would work to begin with. I mean, maybe Tomoe will figure out he loves her even faster if he thinks she's lost to him. Maybe all this idea will do is just make Tomoe heartbroken."

Mizuki looked concerned, "and he'll still come down with the curse."

Ami smirked, "yes, and he'll still come down with a 'curse'."

"And I'll be beaten to a pulp!"Kurama added.

"No no no…". Mizuki grabbed his coat. "I must go back. I must clarify." He rushed out the door.

"Maybe you should go with him Kurama," Ami added.

Kurama looked at her like she was insane. "I don't consider myself a wimp, but you know this is Tomoe we're talking about here right?"

Ami smiled. "He won't hurt you and you'll be able to explain better that Mizuki."

"Tomoe. The guy that threw knives at Mizuki for making an observation about him."

"You'll be fine. I promise." She smiled, "you're more charming and quicker than you give yourself credit for."

Kurama didn't look convinced, but he stood up and grabbed his coat and went through the door to catch up with Mizuki.


	10. Chapter 10 - the witch

**Chapter 10 – The Witch**

 **For anyone actually reading this story… I am so sorry I posted and then deleted a few chapters. I realized I was rushing to finish chapters and I was dissatisfied with the result. I also found some minor problem in earlier chapters (mostly grammar or word choices) but I'll wait to repost the corrected versions of those chapters until I fix the plot issues with what I've already written.**

 **The story starts to contain spoilers from here on out so you decide if you want to continue. I don't own these characters. Thanks again for everyone who has read this and a big big thank you to those that left comments or favorited this**.

She took an unusual level of prided in her work. She'd spent centuries perfecting her craft and she saw each of her spells as a work of art. Each was carefully thought out, well constructed and seamless. She had served so many satisfied customers over the years that she couldn't possibly remember them all. In fact, they only customers that had ever crossed her mind were those two boys.

Shifting traits between two living creatures wasn't something difficult to do. Not for her anyway. But establishing a whole new person was very tricky. She had only attempted it that once. She took the request because it was a challenge and an opportunity. To find someone that actually special enough that they could be split into two and still survive was an extraordinary find. To find someone that could be split into two two extraordinary beings was unheard of. She had to give it a try. Not to mention, the payment was pretty attractive.

Once she had accomplished her task, she'd felt pretty smug. She had impressed even herself. She felt a little like a mother. She'd created a life. As the boys got older she kept tabs on them. Both were proving to be exceptional. Then then they reached puberty and a horrible little thought crept its way into her mind. She had split the boys into two separate and complete demons, but she had no way to split the soul that was forever tied to them. She had no contract with the girl, or her guardians, so she could not interfere with her fate. The witch had left a loose end. This job… the one she had seen as her magus opus… had a flaw. This imperfection gnawed at her but she had already used a portion of the payment she received for this job. She couldn't return it now. The customer didn't see the flaw so there was no reason for her to point it out, right? She had decided that rather than point it out, she'd just fix it. Then she could rest at night, knowing that she was, in fact, perfect at her job.

Her first attempt to "fix" the situation presented itself about 500 years earlier. A client had asked some advise about killing powerful yokai. She could put two and two together. The boys were being rowdy and the Gods wanted to smooth things over. She suggested the one weapon that could mortally injure Tomoe. It broke her heart and she was consumed with guilt, but Akura-Ou was the immortal one and now that the boys were of age, she needed to fix her mistake. If Tomoe died before the soul mate was born, then really, her little error had meant nothing.

She stayed inside and cried for two weeks. She had been conflicted between her attachment to the boys and the pride she had in her work. Had she betrayed her Tomoe? She hadn't personally caused him harm. She had simply offered an idea. Nothing tangible. Surely, they would have realized the solution themselves in time. She listened for news of his fate and sure enough was told that he had been mortally wounded. Tomoe would die at the tender age of 210. She was heartbroken, but she was glad the twins were able to spend his final century together.

But then something happened. The girl, the soul mate, time traveled to save Tomoe. It made no sense. What would have caused her to travel back in time? Since Tomoe had died before she was born, she couldn't have done it for his sake. The witch racked her brain. Then decided that the girl must have been done out of her love for Akura-Ou. At long last, that girl must have met her love, and having heard his tragic story of losing a beloved brother, decided to try to fix things. The witch was impressed. But then again, the girl would need to be pretty amazing to be the soul mate of those boys.

She followed the girl carefully. The girl came back frequently to tend to the fox. The witch knew her efforts were pointless. Tomoe had suffered a fatal blow. Nothing in the human world would be able to save him. Still, it was nice that they had a chance to meet, if only briefly. Their feelings for each other were evident at their first encounter, as is the case for soul mates.

The witch had been very surprised to see the girl was a human. It's exceptionally rare that soul mates should be different species. She returned to her home and poured over the research. The small amount of literature on the topic suggested that if she was human it would be because one of those boys would transform into a human before meeting her.

The witch was shocked when Tomoe recovered. That girl, no that human girl, had done something magical. The witch was back to square one. In 500 years, there would now be twins and this single human named Nanami. The witch fretted. Her suggestion to the war had had not provided a solution to her problem after all.

Then something she had never seen coming occurred. Tomoe decided to become a human. Was Tomoe the soul meant for Nanami? If Akura-Ou was immortal how could Tomoe be the intended twin. She pondered the situation for days and then came to a realization. Tomoe would become human on the next full moon. Once he became human, he would die if he could not live with Nanami by his side. Because Nanami had not yet been born, Tomoe would die as soon as he took on his human form. Yep. It was Akura-Ou that Nanami was intended for.

What the witch hadn't known was that Tomoe had failed to name Nanami as his love. Instead he had named her friend. This little blunder would extend his life another 80 years at most. Then Yukiji would die, and per the contract, so would Tomoe. He'd be miserable, eventually figuring out that he wasn't in love with Yukiji. But still, he'd be gone long before his actual love was born. It was tragic, but at least her spotless record as a perfect witch remained unblemished.

She felt so sorry for the fox thinking about the pain he had in store for himself. If Nanami had just let him die from that wound, his life would have been so much better. The witch decided she wanted to go see him before the next full moon. One last time she would steal a glimpse of her talented, handsome, perfect creation. Then he could throw it all away and live out his remaining years in misery as a human. She happened to see him just as he came upon a scene that would change everything.

Akura-Ou was standing over the lifeless, bloodied form of Yukiji. What happened next shocked and horrified the witch. The ones that had been hunting the boys discovered them. She readied herself to watch another thrilling battle where her lovely boys wiped out dozens of Gods. It was like reading poetry watching them in action. So perfectly coordinated and efficient. A dance really, between two perfectly trained athletes. It was such a shame that their audience rarely lived to describe the event. She smiled and sat, excitedly waiting for the scene to unfold. She didn't want to blink, they were just so fast she might miss something. But then, the impossible happened. Rather than fighting together, Tomoe turned on his brother. The witch covered her mouth to keep from screaming.

It was all so so wrong. Her mind riled. Yukiji was dead. That meant Tomoe would not be able to become human when the full moon arrived. She knew the standard contract language. Surely, that would mean Tomoe would quickly die of a curse. With Tomoe dead and Akura-Ou trapped for all eternity, who would meet Nanami once she was born? The witch knew that what she had done to these boys was unprofessional but at least it was not criminal. What scared her was that she had wronged not only these two boys but also Nanami. She didn't have a contract with Nanami. If she had caused Nanami to lose her soul mate without having any sort of contract in place, she would be ruined.

To her surprise, a young God approached her not a month later asking for help. He wanted her help to remove the curse from Tomoe. With Akura-Ou out of the picture, this might be a perfect solution. Tomoe would live and Nanami would get her soul mate. The witch agreed to help. She was in a state of anxiety and stress. The stakes involved in this transaction were high. If she couldn't make sure Nanami had a soul mate waiting for her when she was born, the Gods would destroy her. Because of the pressure, the witch made another error when mixing the ingredients for Mikage. As a result, Mikage was unable to remove the curse. All he could do was put the curse on hold.

The witch kept a low profile after that. She was afraid that something would go wrong and the curse would return robbing Nanami of a soul mate. That would mean she would lose everything. She silently thanked Mikage for what he had done for Tomoe hoping that it would also mean her own salivation.

This went on for centuries. Then, six months ago, this kid Kirihito came into the picture. Kirihito gave his body to Akura-Ou who promptly went out at met Nanami. It was then that the witch realized she'd made a terrible blunder. Nanami was a human because she was meant to meet and fall in love with Akura-Ou while he was in human form.

The witch should have known! Everything had pointed to the fact Tomoe was supposed to be long dead before Nanami was born. If she'd done nothing to help Mikage, Nanami would still get her soul mate and the witch's little loose end would be all tied up. Instead, both brothers had now met Nanami. She'd cursed herself for helping Mikage. Never, never again would she assist that God. Helping him meant that the boys, and Nanami, would now needlessly suffer.

The witch took some comfort when she saw Tomoe the other day. She knew then that at least this would all be ending soon. Within weeks, the curse would return. It was fortunate that she'd made that second error. If Tomoe didn't die, this mess would never get cleared up. With Tomoe gone, Akura-Ou could discover his feelings for Nanami, and together, the couple could recover and share Akura-Ou's immortality. She felt terrible that helping Mikage would lead to additional pain for the three young people involved but once Tomoe had died, his suffering would end and the other two would have eternity to recover.


	11. Chapter 11 - the brothel

**Chapter 11 -red light district**

 **Okay, I made some edits. It doesn't exactly change the plot but I think it reads better**.

"How far away is the red light district again?" Mizuki asked. He had rarely, if ever, been to this area of town. It was good that Kurama had caught up to him. After finding out where Tomoe had gone, Mizuki realized that he couldn't continue on his own. He had never been to this part of the other world before. Mikage had described Tomoe's old haunts before, but that would have been of little use to him on his own. Kurama, however, knew his way around. After getting a description from Mizuki, he had a pretty good idea of where they should start their search.

"Just shut up, dumb ass," Kurama grumbled. Kurama was still trying to figure out how to approach the fox. They turned a corner and saw a brothel a few yards down the street. They walked inside and asked the lady that greeted them if she had seen Tomoe recently.

"Oh! He was expecting you! Come right this way," she said with a smile.

Mizuki and Kurama looked at each other in surprise. They followed the woman and waited in the hall while she informed Tomoe that his guest had arrived. They could hear him thank her and request more sake bowls. After she left, they stepped into the small room. Tomoe and a beautiful woman sat at a table holding bowls of sake. It was clear from the deep blush on his face and the empty bottles laying on the floor that Tomoe was more than a little intoxicated.

He looked up at them and they watched an expression of surprise flash over his eyes. Just as quickly as he hid his expression, Tomoe's smile turned into a cold, dark glare. "Well, well well….you two have a lot of nerve," Tomoe glared.

"Tomoe, we," Kurama began.

"Oh no, no. You don't get to show up here, uninvited and then interrupt me. You have no right to follow me. I suppose the stupid snake has to do what ever that weak, foolish girl asks, but you crow… what are you doing following me?! You are just her puppet now aren't you? I really pity you both. Unlike Mizuki, I will be free from my contract soon and then I will come back and laugh as I watch her pull your strings. Now, I'm expecting a guest. So leave." Tomoe turned toward the woman, taking her face in one hand and stroking her hair with his other hand.

"Tomoe…" Mizuki stammered.

Tomoe turned back to look at them. His whole body shook in rage. He pulled his hands away from the woman and a small blue flame began glowing in his palm. "'If you can't let yourselves out, I can help you."

Tomoe had started the night with two goals. The first was to forget about HER. For this he turned to sake. Tomoe had really never successfully been able to become drunk before, although he did love to drink wine for its flavor. His liver could process toxins so quickly that he had to make a sincere effort just to get a buzz. Tonight, he had managed to out do himself by consuming almost 20 bottles of the highest proof alcohol the establishment carried in less than an hour. It wouldn't last long, but his monumental efforts had enabled him at least one full hour of complete shit faced debauchery. He'd decided that getting drunk was not helping him reach his first goal. Other little memories had temporarily faded, but that just seemed to make more room for her to take center stage in the drama that played in his mind.

His second goal was to look for his brother. He wasn't sure how successful he'd be, but so far, he seemed to be having more success in this area. Before coming to the brothel, He'd taken steps to locate an old informant. Said informant had indicted he might know of someone with information and that he would have that person delivered to the brothel within two hours. This was the individual that Tomoe was expecting. It was improbable, but still possible that Tomoe might actually be able to find Akura-Ou tonight. A drunken Tomoe had a delightful little idea. If he happened to be blessed with such happy outcome, he should like to bring his brother a gift. Akura-Ou took such joy in watching others suffer and the more challenging the fight, the more satisfying the victory. It had always been more fun killing other yokai. Killing humans was just so anti-climatic. It would be such great fun to watch Akura-Ou kill these two. Tomoe could watch the joy in his brother's eyes, he could watch the pain and suffering of these two nuisances, his mind would be distracted and he could continue to stay here because he'd merely been a spectator.

Tomoe had expected that being drunk he'd be unstable or at the very least uncoordinated, but years of practicing martial arts and fencing had hard wired a certain gracefulness into his consciousness to the point that it wouldn't be forgotten so easily. He quickly jumped up and blocked the exit with such grace and speed it looked as if he'd simply been standing in front of the door all along.

"On second thought," he said with an grin, "I am hoping to locate an old friend of mine. I probably won't be able to locate him tonight, but on the off chance I do, I'd like you to meet him. Please. Sit down." The sudden change in demeanor caused all those in the room to feel a chill. Despite the look of serenity in the yokai's features, everyone in that room could sense an evil lurking in his eyes.

Mizuki and Kurama fidgeted uncomfortably. The woman also looked nervous and searched her mind for an excuse to get out of there. All in the room knew that Tomoe was not offering an invitation. They were trapped and Tomoe was at his most dangerous when he appeared calm.

"Look… this is all a misunderstanding," Kurama said flashing a charming smile. He knew that they were all standing on egg shells right now, but if he could just get Tomoe to hear him out for two minutes.

"Oh no my friend," Tomoe stopped him almost instantly. "You are now my guests. You shall first have a drink before we discuss anything further."

"Master Tomoe," the woman said sweetly. "I shall go see what is keeping the delivery of the additional sake bowls."

"Good," Tomoe replied. "Please bring three more bowls and two more bottles. My invited guest should be here soon."

While Tomoe was distracted talking to the woman, Kurama managed to grab the nearly empty sake bottle sitting on the table. He took a quick swig. "Hummm… refreshing. Now that I've had a drink I think you should know that I'm not actually with Nanami." Kurama blurted out.

Tomoe shot an annoyed glance at Kurama before regaining his composure. "Did you just drink from the bottle."

"Listen," Kurama stammered, "you are missing the bigger issue. I'm not with Nanami."

"You know Kurama," Tomoe purred, "I haven't always been a familiar. You are rather young and being raised in the remote mountains, you may not know this but I spent much of my youth as a wild fox. In fact, I rather enjoyed those years. During that time, I watched so so many people say things they thought I wanted to hear. It is really entertaining to watch scared creatures attempt to read me and try to plot ways to appease me. Anyway, you think I'd care about your love life? I am about to reconnect with my family and together we will make history. This is something I was born to do. I had let myself grow distracted somehow, but now I have a clarity I haven't had for years. I should actually thank you. I don't know how a pathetic human was able to get between me and my destiny for so long, but you helped me remember who I really am."

Just as Tomoe finished speaking the door opened an a woman announced the arrival of another visitor.

Mori Kirihito entered the room. Tomoe tried to place this face. Had he seen it before? Tomoe was baffled. The man before him was not what he had expected. Tomoe was expecting a demon. But to his shock, before him stood a sickly human. The effects of the alcohol coupled with the surprise at this man's appearance made Tomoe's mind go blank. He was unable to remember who this person was.

"Welcome," Tomoe said. "Mr. …." Had the woman announced his name?

"Mr. Kirihito." The man spoke coldly.

Boy did that sound familiar. Tomoe's head would be clear in 15 minutes or so. If this guy was someone he knew, he'd remember it then. Tomoe looked him over… something was off about this guy and how had a human been able to enter this realm? "I was unaware that you were a human, Mr. Kirihito. How, might I inquire were you able to enter this realm?"

"I am actually only borrowing this body for now Sir. I am in fact a demon." The tone and manner in which Kirihito spoke, implied he had a strong distaste for Tomoe.

Picking up on the hostility, Tomoe bowed and said, "I apologize if I have offended you." The gesture did not seem to bring Kirihito any comfort. "I asked you here as I have heard you may have news of the whereabouts of my oldest and dearest friend Akura-Ou."

Kirihito sneered. "So you are someone that would abandon, and the turn, your dearest friend for a woman?" Kirihito smirked.

Tomoe was stunned. Who was this guy, showing up her making such ridiculous accusations? His indignation was overcome by his shock. Did a mere human really just speak to him like that? He was so surprised that, rather than getting angry, he ended up spitting out a reply. "No. I would never have willing left Anura-Ou's side."

"So the name Yukiji means nothing to you?" Kirihito pressed.

Tomoe was beginning to think this guy was related to the witch. They both seemed far too interested in his life, asked too many questions, and seemed to think they knew more about his past than he himself knew. "No. I have never heard that name." Tomoe answered. The shock was wearing off and his patience was wearing thin. Kirihito was here to give him information about Akura-Ou. Tomoe believed in being a good host but he would not be playing this game much longer.

"Well how about the name Nanami?"

At this, all three men looked at Kirihito with surprise.

Tomoe snarled. "How do you know Nanami?" he seethed. He noticed Kurama who was looking worried even as the words left his mouth. Right. Nanami should be that crow's problem now. Why had he reacted this way? It must be because he was so used to acting as her familiar. Yes. An old habit. Still, he needed to make sure those two idiots didn't misunderstand his inquiry. "And why would you think I'd care what becomes of her?" he added.

Okay. He knew that last bit sounded lame. Subconsciously, a part of him knew he'd said it for himself. He was working really hard to convince himself that she was nothing to him. He gave himself the internal pep talk: new path. find his brother and pick up where they had left off. rule the world, being feared and respected by all. Yep. That's what he wanted. …..Nanami??? Nanami who?

"Well as I mentioned, this isn't my actual body. It's actually a pretty pathetic shell. It keeps trying to rot on me. But I can keep it patched up by sucking a little life force out of others through kisses. After one of the times I kissed Nanami, she told me she belonged to you Tomoe," Kirihito said a lustful smile falling on his lips as the memory replayed in his mind.

Tomoe's heart took control of his body. His mind could protest all it wanted to, but the heart would never be fooled and the heart felt rage. Every ounce of Tomoe's body wanted to rip Kirihito apart inch by inch. In a flash, Tomoe had Kirihito pushed up against the wall. Mizuki and Kurama had also jumped to their feet and looked like they were about to pummel Kirihito.

"How much?" Tomoe seethed as he pounded Kirihito against the wall with every word.

Kirihito looked amused. "You know this body is only temporary right? You can destroy it and while that might delay my plans of retrieving my actual body, it's not like you can really hurt me."

Tomoe had fire in his eyes and a blue flame emanating from his hand. "I can make the process of destroying this body very painful. How much life force damn it!"

Kirihito smirked. He was happy to see how this was getting under Tomoe's skin. "I don't think you know the level of pain I have learned to endure. I don't think you have any hold over me. But honestly, I don't care if you know what I did to that girl. The first time I kissed her…And oh how I kissed her… I only took a month's worth or so. I was too weak to think straight. But I truly find her intriguing. I felt drawn to her. So the last time I saw her, I did more than just kiss that fragile little flower of your's Tomoe. She fought me, but that just made it more fun. I'm not sure which part was better… taking her life force or getting her life force. You have a feisty little woman on your hands there fox. Better take advantage of her allures while you can. I can tell you first hand that you won't be disappointed. Better hurry… She probably won't be around more than 6 months." Kirihito licked his lips as if he was hungry.

Tomoe had to use every fiber in his being to refrain from snapping Kirihito in two. He now understood how Nanami was in trouble and he was going to fix her even if it meant keeping this monster alive… at least for now.

"Kurama," Tomoe barked, "pay this establishment for its services. I need to bring Kirihito here back to the shrine. There is something he will be returning to Nanami."


	12. Chapter 12 - Mikage strikes a deal

**Chapter 12**

 **If you happened to read the earlier edition of this chapter, I did change the plot about mid-chapter so you might opt to skim it if you want to continue following the story. Again super sorry for jumping the gun on publishing early. If you see big plot holes, please let me know. Thanks!!**

Mikage was not used to putting himself into confrontational settings. He generally believed that souls worked for the greater good and that fate would guide things in the proper direction. As a result, his life had been serene. At least until Tomoe came into his life.

He had spent nearly 500 years living with the yokai. Truth be told, Mikage that knew Tomoe better than anyone else in the world. He probably knew Tomoe better than Tomoe himself. Mikage had lived with him longer than anyone else. He had seen him learn and develop his compassion and understanding for humanity. Tomoe had become just like a son to Mikage. This is why, for 500 years, Mikage's top priority had been to find a cure for Tomoe.

It had been utterly painful to leave the shrine 20 years earlier, but he had known the end was coming and Tomoe's only chance survival would require this sacrifice. Leaving Tomoe for 20 years had been torture especially when he knew most of those years his friend had been all alone. Unfortunately, Tomoe was stubborn and obtuse when it came to understanding irrational or unpredictable things such as feelings. Tomoe would be slow to recognize his own loneliness. If Tomoe didn't feel lonely when Nanami had arrived he never would have accepted her as the new land God.

Mikage would not complain. Mikage had fulfilled his role by forcing Nanami into his adopted son's life. Even though Tomoe didn't realized it, Mikage had been watching Tomoe the whole time. He was happy to see that the plan had worked. Soon, Mikage would re-enter Tomoe's life properly. But he did have one more task he needed to complete. Nanami would cure Tomoe, but it was Mikage's job to buy her a little more time.

Tomoe had already kissed Nanami and, on insightful occasions, he had privately acknowledged he cared about her deeply. But when pressed, he'd insist his feelings could never develop into love. No one around them could miss the irony since he was so clearly already head over heels. But once he acknowledged his feeling to himself, his memories would come rushing back and then the curse would return. At the time Mikage had managed to freeze the curse, Tomoe had been in the final stages of the curse. When the curse returned, Nanami would need to lift it in a matter of hours if Tomoe were to live.

Mikage could think of only one way to delay the effects of the curse once it returned. He needed that mirror.

A few months earlier Mikage had tried bargaining with the witch. They had been on friendly terms over the years so he thought it would be an easy task. However, on the last visit she wanted nothing to do with him. It was an odd change and he couldn't account for it. When Tomoe had visited the witch, Mikage had transformed himself into a butterfly and rested on Tomoe's back. He'd done it mostly to keep an eye on Tomoe, but in part because he wanted to eavesdrop. He had heard the excuse the witch had provided as to why she hadn't helped him, but she'd lied. Or rather, she had twisted the truth. He had asked for her help with a potion to cure Tomoe and he had received a refund. That much was true. But they agreed that the potion had failed because she had been careless in preparing it. There had been no hard feelings. Yet now, she seemed to positively resent him. He had seen her chew up and spit out those she didn't care for. Now that he was on her shit list, he was a bit afraid to confront her. But eavesdropping on Tomoe had provided him with some important information and after a quick detour to Yomi-No-Kuna, he was ready to play hard ball. He transformed into a man and walked into the witch's chamber.

"It can't possibly be you again, Mikage!," There was no mistaking the beautiful voice echoing through the chamber. The witch was at home. "Haven't I made it abundantly clear I will be making no more deals with you?"

"Well yes, but" Mikage began but was cut off.

"I have heard this all before! You know, I really don't care if it is to help Tomoe. That time you tricked me was to help him as well and you see how well that worked out for me. But he did come to visit recently and he really has grown so much. It's just so lovely visiting with those boys. I feel a motherly connection with them." Her featured softened. "But you know, that just goes to show you… if he really needed my help, he can find me on his own. So get out."

Mikage found his courage. "I'm not here to strike a bargain. I'm here about your guarantee."

The witch rounded the corner and stared at Mikage in disbelief. "You and I made one deal. I gave you what you needed to lift the curse and when it merely delayed it, I gave you back your payment. I cannot refund you twice for the same transaction."

"I am here on behalf of another customer that feels they did not receive what they were promised," Mikage said as confidently as he could.

"Well, if someone is unhappy with the service why don't they show up for themselves." The witch sneered.

"She gave you the last 800 years of her life and is now trapped in Yomi-No-Kuni. But she has given me this authorization to negotiate on her behalf," Mikage said as he produced a scroll from his pocket.

The witch had been discovered. Somehow, this damn God had found her error. How did he know? She had been too drunk on the night of Tomoe's visit to realize that it was she herself had given away her secrete. She snatched the document out of Mikage's hand and read it over. Her face grew red. "I separated that baby into two separate people. That was the deal!" She stammered. She wasn't sure if he'd reviewed the origin contract. Maybe this would appease him and he'd leave.

"I am the Marriage God, am I not?" Mikage asked. He'd practiced this. She was pretty intimidating but he could do this.

"What's your point?" She said.

"If you created two separate souls, two separate people, each would have their own soul mate. I know this to be the case given my area of rule. Yet, there are two twins and one Nanami. The twin's mother does not see that each of her sons will have the same access to a fulfilling life. You failed to fully separate their paths."

The witch looked furious. Fine. She knew it was a blunder but it would be resolved soon so why did it matter? "We both know that curse will take Tomoe within the month. At that point, the issue is resolved."

Mikage could read her face. The witch knew that her services had been subpar. "Speculating that your mistake might… and I do stress might….be resolved doesn't change the fact that your services were unsatisfactory. Your client demands her original payment of 800 years of life back," he countered.

The witch was horrified. "You know I have already used 500 years and I traded away another 250. I can't possibly return that payment now!"

Mikage smiled. He knew he had her. "Well, your client does have an interest in a certain magical mirror you possess."

The witch couldn't believe she'd been backed into this corner again. This was the fourth time Tomoe's death would be avoided!! Clearly, he was supposed to be dead. First he was wounded and saved by a time traveler. Next he made a deal to become human which should have led to his death as soon he was transformed. He manages to delay his death by mistakenly uttering the wrong name. Third Akura-Ou unwittingly restarts the clock by triggering a curse. But foolishly the witch herself had stepped in and helped Mikage delay the boy's death sentence. Now, after three stays of execution, Tomoe is again on the verge of death and she is supposed to hand over a mirror and stop the clock yet again. Just great.

On the other hand, if she did hand over the mirror, it would get her out of this contract. Then she would only be liable for any impacts to Nanami. She'd be free from responsibility for the ensuing mess the boys would be caused. But she really did care for those boys. She didn't want them to suffer and the mirror would only result in pain.

"Mikage," she asked, "being the Marriage God, just what exactly do you expect to happen if we save Tomoe? His immortal brother seems to be back and they will soon both be madly in love with the same girl. You keep fighting to keep Tomoe around, but we both know that if he continues to live all three of them will descend into despair and misery. Are you hoping to torture them all?"

Mikage hadn't really considered that. He had only recently discovered that Nanami was also Akura-Ou's soul mate. He opened his mouth, "I…I…" he stammered, "I don't see why Tomoe should have to die. Tomoe has more love in his heart."

She looked at him long and hard. "You are wrong Mikage. Tomoe only has more love in his heart because he has been given more love in his life. They are the same. Even as we speak, Akura-Ou is experiencing change because of the love of Mrs. Kirihito. Fate wants Nanami to change him into the man he was meant to be which would be neither worse nor better than Tomoe."

"How can you possibly know what fate wants?" Mikage asked as he began to feel very defensive of his precious Tomoe.

"Because the only path to happiness requires one of them to die. Tomoe is mortal," she replied drily. "The definition of mortal is that you have to die."

"But can't he die after many blissful years with the woman he loves?" Mikage persisted, "then Akura-Ou could fall in love?"

"Let's see…"she was beginning to think Mikage was a little bit slow. "Both boys have met her. Both boys are drawn to her. You can't keep them apart. Consider it was in your nature to be obsessively possessive. How blissful would you be if your one true love was torn between you and your brother? Would you be content knowing your love was waiting for you to die so she could be with your brother? Would you be happy watching your brother possess the object of your desire? Does that sound like the foundation of a happy relationship? One of those two must die. Given the definition of mortal, it would seem that Tomoe has drawn the short stick." Mikage looked defeated. "We both have the same goal, Mikage. I too want them all to be happy and I am not fond of the idea of watching Tomoe die in this manner. But I see no other alternative."

Mikage thought for a moment. "New souls are created at birth. This occurs regardless of whether the birth is a reincarnation or the birth of a new soul. Is it possible to reincarnate a yokai?"

"Reincarnation only works to those beings that haven't had a sufficient amount of time to fulfill the majority of their destiny. Yokai live for so long I am not sure that a spell would allow them to reincarnate. After all, after age 300, it's hard to argue that any creature was denied enough time in the realm of the living."

"And what if a yokai is plucked from life at the tender age of 210 and then prevented from truly living. Can't it then be said he is a candidate for reincarnation?"

"Hummm,"she could see where he was going with this. There was a chance. Tomoe certainly wasn't a candidate but Akura-Ou might be a different story. "You can't reincarnate someone that is immortal and, if … and that's a very big if…. you were able to eliminate that obstacle, you still could not bring him back as a yokai. That would give him too long in this world. It would have to be something with a shorter life. Maybe a bug or tree."

"How about a human,"Mikage offered.

The witch considered his suggestion. Mikage was asking her to help destroy Akura-Ou's immortality, reincarnate his soul and forfeit her mirror in the hopes of delaying the onset of Tomoe's curse. It was a tall order. And if Tomoe wasn't quickly cured from the curse, Nanami would have grievances for having been robbed prematurely of her soul mate. Not to mention, they would need to prevent Nanami and Akura-Ou from falling in love so as to not spoil Tomoe and Nanami's relationship.

"I think I'll pass Mikage," she said. "Too many things to go wrong and to much exposure to liability for me."

"Okay," Mikage said, "you can just put that 800 years of life in this bottle and I'll be on my way."

She reached in her purse and handed him the mirror, "fine, you can have the mirror."

"Oh no,"Mikage said, "that ship has sailed. If you can't pay back the 800 years, you will come with me and help sort out this mess in some manner that all three of the people impacted would find acceptable."

The witch thought to herself that she should have handed over the mirror and kept her mouth shut. She silently cursed herself for talking so much. Now, she was being blackmailed into trying to fix what seemed to be an unfixable situation. She wasn't happy, but she was the best at what she did so maybe, with a little luck, they could come up with a plan.

She grabbed a few items and said to Mikage, "if I help you, I want assurances that you will take responsibility for settling any claims arising on contracts with any family members associated with contracts involving the twins. Further, should my actions on this matter injure Nanami, or any other individual that is not a party to one of my contracts, you shall bear full responsibility."

Mikage thought she was asking for a lot, but he also knew her work was close to flawless. He had faith in her and he loved Tomoe. He agreed to her terms. "Yes," he said, "We will talk about a plan on the journey."


	13. Chapter 13 - The Reunion

Chapter 13 - The Reunion

Riding across the sky on fox fire, Kirihito began to think that this evening just couldn't get any better. Aside from the view, he was thoroughly enjoying watching Tomoe's anguish. Every mention of what he'd done or how he'd done it made the fox look like he was about to explode. And yet, the fox couldn't kill him. If he did, than poof. Nanami's life force would be gone and wasted. Tomoe needed to keep him alive. Tomoe should also think twice before injuring him… if he decided to go that route….well then… the fox would get to see first hand just how much fun it was sucking the life out of the girl.

Physically, Tomoe may have been stronger at the moment but his feelings made him weak and vulnerable. Kirihito chuckled knowing that he held all the cards. Not only was it extremely entertaining torturing his old friend, he was being brought to Nanami. He rather liked this thought. Imagine her face once she saw him. She looked a little afraid at their last encounter. Toying with both of them together… well this was going to be the most fun he'd had in ages.

It was always fun torturing others, but because he was angry at Tomoe, torturing him felt amazing. He wasn't actually angry at Tomoe for ripping his souls from his body half a millennia ago. Actually, although that had been really painful, it was also exhilarating. He'd been hoping to see Tomoe's let loose for a long time. He knew, with the right motivation, Tomoe could exceed even the powerful Akura-Ou's strength. On that day, so many years ago, he'd achieved his goal. He helped his brother, the one person he loved, unleash his full potential. Besides, watching Tomoe fight was like watching a fine artist paint. Would the canvas that carried Van Gogh's starry night be angry that it had been suffocated by paint? Being the canvas that Tomoe had so elegantly destroyed was a true honor. He couldn't get mad at Tomoe about such a little thing. It had always been their way of bonding. He would mock, torture, and irritate his brother who would then inflict pain on him. He always healed. There was no real harm in a little horse play. No. Kirihito wasn't mad about the fight. He was mad that Tomoe had waited for 500 years before he came back to make-up. He'd been sure that Tomoe would cool down and then come get him. And he had, eventually, but he'd sure had take his sweet time.

He couldn't resist taunting the fox just a little more. "I'm not sure what you think you can do," Kirihito sneered. "I'm not afraid of you and I'm not afraid of pain."

Tomoe considered these words. He had spent many years torturing people and he could tell this man was different. It seemed he was telling the truth. If force couldn't persuade Kirihito what should he do to gather compliance from this man? He considered using his charms. "I admire your bravery,"Tomoe said pausing to see if the guy was buying it, "My dear friend Akura-Ou is also a fearless demon. His courage earned him the respect of all."

Kirihito scoffed. He knew what Tomoe was trying to do. He'd seen it all before. Maybe the unoriginal fox could try shape shifting into a woman and try seducing him. These stupid ploys were pointless and annoying. But what really irritated Kirihito was that Tomoe had used that 'dear friend' line again. "I'm not going to fall for your flattery. Oh… and you can spare me the shape shifting as well. I am not interested in you... regardless of your form."

Damn. There goes plan 'B', Tomoe thought. It was time to negotiate. "Fine. There must be something you need or want. I can help you. I have many talents."

There was one thing Kirihito wanted. He wanted his immortal body back. He had tried to retrieve it on his own with no success. Kirihito despised accepting help from this traitor, but if he wanted to get his body back, Tomoe might just be the one person that could help. He'd need to think it over. Slowly, Kirihito was remembering how much fun it was to hang with a Tomoe. Slowly, his anger was dissipating. If he accepted Tomoe's help, he would probably need to reveal his true identity. Nanami seemed to have guessed about this the last time they had visited. Maybe Tomoe already knew and was toying with him. That would explain all these "dear friend" comments.

Before Kirihito had decided how to respond, they arrived at the shrine. "Listen, you rotting ball of flesh," Tomoe whispered in a voice full of threat, "I am faster and stronger than you, so don't try anything. You're here so you can return Nanami's life force once we strike a deal. You will be stopped if you try anything else. You cannot run. You cannot fight. And you most definitely cannot touch Nanami until you are ready to return what you took."

"You may be invincible fox, but the beautiful kimono you're wearing is not." Anura-Ou smiled remembering how vein Tomoe was. "I can think of ways to threaten you as well."

They walked through the front door. Nanami came running out from the kitchen. When Tomoe saw her, his heart stopped. For the briefest of moments, his anger was forgotten. He had an overwhelming urge to run over to her, wrap her in his arms and never let go. But then he felt Kirihito shift and he remembered he was holding this clown by the collar.

Nanami sighed in relief when she saw Tomoe. Then she noticed Kirihito by his side and her eyes widened. "Oh. Tomoe, you brought him home. Shall I get some tea?" She asked brightly or perhaps nervously.

Before either man could answer, the front door opened again and Mizuki and Kurama came in. Both were out of breath. Kurama bent over with his hands on his knees. "You make excellent time my friend," Kurama panted as he looked sideways at Tomoe.

Tomoe was about to remind the crow that they weren't friends when Ami came running from the kitchen into the front room. "You're back!" She screamed happily as she threw her arms around Kurama. He had just returned to a standing position but the force of her sudden hug nearly knocked him off balance. They both stumbled backwards a few feet until they were stopped when Kurama's back hit the door. Ami planted a kiss on Kurama's nose, "I told you he'd understand!"

Tomoe looked horrified. He turned to Nanami and asked, "are you going to let her do that? Furthermore, what sort of boyfriend have you accepted when he openly flirts like that."

Nanami looked at Tomoe in utter confusion and Ami pushed Kurama. "You didn't tell him that I'm your girlfriend not Nanami? What is wrong with you?"

"I tried but before I couldn't convince him, that guy over there shows up and says he's a demon living in some dead guy's body. Then he starts talking about how he's the guy that sucked decades of life out of Nanami back when you were kidnapped by that mermaid. It looks like that medicine Tomoe gave her didn't fully restore her life. We rushed back here and... it all just happening so fast!" Kurama looked like a sad puppy dog that had just been scolded for something he hadn't done.

"Oh my God! You two are dating!" Nanami burst out. She was beeming as she ran to Ami and gave her a big hug.

Kurama looked at Nanami. "Really? That was your take away from that little exchange?" Kurama had said exactly what everyone in the room was thinking. Nanami blinked.

"I guess you're right," she said after a minute. "Kirihito, or what ever your name is, you shouldn't be doing this to the real Kirihito's family. They need to know their son is dead and they should be able to give his body a proper burial. I understand you need to borrow this body for a bit, but you should wrap it up soon."

This time, Tomoe spoke up. "Nanami? Is there something else that maybe you might be concerned about?"

"Oh." Nanami smiled brightly, "if you mean the whole sucking years of my life out of me, I don't mind. I figured medicine could only do so much. I'm pretty lucky I've gotten as much time as I have. I mean, my mother died young and she accomplished so much. Really, I feel that I've had such a full life already and I've seen how amazing you are Tomoe. Yokai are so much more capable of helping the world than I am. I know Kirihito can accomplish great things if he wants to. He reminded me of you. He has so much potential. He just needs to learn a little about understanding humans. That's why I'm glad he is using a human's body. Maybe being around Kirihito's family will teach him about love. Shortening my life so he could have a little more time to regain his powers… well, how could I refuse? I mean really, isn't that what anyone would do?"

Ami shook her head. "I wouldn't" she mumbled.

'Me neither," Kurama echoed.

"Nope," said Mizuki.

All effects of the sake were now gone. With a clear head, Tomoe was replaying all that had happened. Nanami had not confessed to Kurama but oddly he didn't really care about that right now. What really mattered was that Nanami would die soon. His sweet, selfless, clumsy little Nanami. He didn't feel anger, love or sadness. All he could feel was sick with worry.

Kirihito had also felt a strong emotional impact after hearing Nanami's words. Maybe he'd misjudged humans. This one certainly kept surprising him. She was just so different from all the other humans he had encountered.

Mizuki looked up, "surely there must be a better way. Hirihito-san, why do you need to borrow another's body? What has happened to your own?"

"Well," Hirohito began, "My mother abandoned me when I was still an infant and left me with my abusive father." He stopped suddenly, shocked at himself for opening up so much. It was something about that girl. She had always felt comforting. Familiar. She made him want to delve into and share his innermost thoughts and fears. This was true when he had first met her, after he had kidnapped her, and now. In truth, this may have been what stopped him from consuming all of her life force.

Only one other woman had done this to him before… come to think of it, was her name also Nanami? It had been so long ago, he couldn't remember. Besides, he'd convinced himself that, in that case, he simply felt connected to the woman because she had feed him such delicious canned peaches. Surely those peaches had been soaked in some sort of potion. This Nanami was different. She had fed him nothing and he still felt he cared about her. So much so, he actually wanted to share his past with her.

"I suppose I was a bit aggressive as a young man which made it a hard to make friends. I also had no direction in life. But that started to change when I met my brother. I cherished him with all my heart and we did everything together. But he abandoned me leaving me broken hearted. I soon heard news that he was in danger. A yokai killer was trying to rob him of all his strength and life. I knew the killer had made him weak, unable to protect himself. My brother needed me, so left to help him. After I did what was needed to protect him, my proud brother grew angry with me. He said he didn't need my help and resented me for offering it. He repaid me for saving him by torturing me in the most painful way possible for centuries. All this I could forgive, if only he had come back for me. Finally, my soul was freed and invited into this body that stands before you."

"How aweful!" The girls and Mizuki cried in unison.

"We should find your brother and take some of your brother's life force to sustain you," Kurama suggested. "The guy sounds like a louse."

"Well, my body is still alive. If I can just collect it, my soul could return to it and I would no longer require any infusions of life force," Kirihito explained. "In fact, then, I could return the life force I took from Nanami."

"How exactly is your body still alive," Tomoe asked. He knew bodies without souls rot.

"Well my body was immortal."

"Impossible," Tomoe scoffed, "there was only one yokai that was immortal. That was Akura-Ou."

Kirihito looked at Tomoe. "Yes. You are right. Hello again brother."


	14. Chapter 14 - Awkward

Okay, this chapter is mostly fluff. It seems the story was spending so much time recently on back ground ...the romance and fun was missing. So here

Chapter 14 - Awkward

The color drained from Tomoe's face. Anger and annoyance flashed across his violet eyes. This… this human….that he wanted to tear from limb to limb…was his brother? How was this possible? Hirihito had been such an asshole! Wait. Actually, yes that made sense. He should have figured this out. Akura-Ou could be a first class shit when he wanted to be. A smile creeped up on his lips. He starting laughing and soon tears were rolling down his face. Tomoe went over and embraced his brother and responded, "Hello to you too Akura-Ou."

The rest of the room stood around confused and shocked.

"Is Tomoe actually crying?" Kurama asked.

"Tomoe has a brother?" Mizuki followed.

"I think it's just figuratively," Nanami whispered back. She was replaying to Izumi, but like everyone else in the room her eyes were glued on the two men standing there smiling, hugging, and laughing.

"What exactly just happened," Ami asked. This thick cloud of tension just evaporated and the room was an aura of mirth and mischief surrounded the twins.

Tomoe, having heard Nanami's response to Ami broke from the embrace and turned toward her. "No. This man is my twin brother."

Nanami's eyes widened and she ran over, pushed Tomoe aside and gave Akura-Ou a giant bear hug. "Oh Tomoe, I'm so happy for you," she beemed. Watching her embrace his brother caused Tomoe to remember the words the witch had spoken a few days earlier. The others may not realize it, but Nanami was also Akura-Ou's soul mate. His laughter stopped and his grin revised to a faint smile.

"Nanami," Tomoe asked after a few seconds, "if Mizuki doesn't mind, why don't you bring one of his famous bottles of sake out of the cupboard and we can all share a drink to welcome my brother."

Nanami nodded and practically skipped out of the room.

Mizuki then had a thought. "Akura-Ou-San. If we help you retrieve your body, you should be back to your former self very soon. That would mean you do not require quite so much of Nanami-chan's life force. Maybe, you could return a few years to her for now. She is sometimes impulsive and at such low levels, she may put herself in greater risks."

As if on cue, a loud rash, followed by "I'm okay, I'm okay" was heard from the kitchen.

Akura-Ou didn't think about it for two long and quickly agreed.

"How exactly does that work anyway?" Ami asked. "I mean is it like a spell or do you need any special equipment or anything?"

Akura-Ou got a sly smile on his face. He was thinking with glee about the answer to that question. Maybe every day he should dole one year at a time, like a payment plan, until he got his old body back. "Actually, I just need to kiss her and think about release. Deeper more passionate kisses help convey a greater amount of life force," he finally explained.

Tomoe looked unhappy and Akura-Ou noticed. "Well, Tomoe, if that idea bothers you, I suppose any sort of action where a portion of my physical body entered hers would do the trick. For instance, she could lick my fingers if you find that more palatable."

Tomoe was beginning to looked angry again which just made his brother and Kurama burst out laughing. Just then, Nanami returned with the sake and bowls. "Oh… what's so funny? Did I miss something?"

"No. no. Nothing my dear." Tomoe quickly piped in.

Nanami blushed. 'Dear?'

Mizuki spoke up, "Our guest was just offering to return some of your life force Nanami-chan, since he will soon no longer require it."

Nanami remembered the last time that her life force had been transferred. She blushed and then realized what the laughing must have been about and blushed even harder. "Oh." She said, "perhaps after we finish some sake." She filled the bowls and they all raised their vessels in the air as toasts were made.

Afterwards, Mizuki gathered all the dishes and set them in the kitchen. He seemed giddy as he skipped back into the room. "Now then. Akura-Ou, would you be so kind as to return some of what belongs to Milady?"

"Oh, I have got to see this," Kurama said repositioning himself to make sure he had a good view.

"With pleasure," Akura-Ou smiled. He started walking toward Nanami and the girl felt like prey. His eyes were narrowing and looking greedy, passionate, lustful. Nanami stopped him when he was within a foot of her.

"Ummm," she said, her hand lightly touching his chest to keep him at bay, "just give me a minute okay." She collected her thoughts. She was a bit afraid. She looked over at Tomoe and felt reassured. She would pretend this was him. She gave Tomoe a little smile to let him know she was going to be okay. "Okay, I'm ready."

Akura-Ou's evil grin returned. They both closed their eyes. Nanami stood strait, her hands clasped together in front of her awaiting a chaste peck on the lips. Akura-Ou reached out his hand ready to wrap it around the base of Nanami's head and pull her into a passion filled kiss. His lips were lightly parted and when their lips were nearly touching when Tomoe shoved Nanami aside and assumed her position. Akura-Ou's lips landed on Tomoe's and Akura-Ou, with his eyes still closed, began giving the kiss he'd been thinking about all night to a very uncomfortable brother. Tomoe had left his eyes opened and it was clear in one glance that he had made a journey to his own personal hell.

"Oh Shit!" Kurama uttered before he could stop himself. He started rummaging through his pockets muttering to himself, "where is my cell phone." The second he'd found it, he had hit record.

Nanami stood stunned. Akura-Ou was moaning not realizing that it was not Nanami in his arms. With the exception of Kurama, the room looked frozen. Then Mizuki broke from his trance. "Tomoe! How will Nanami get her life force back if you are stealing all of her kisses?"

Akura-Ou's eye shot open. He shoved Tomoe away with force and began wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Uhhhh… that is disgusting! What the hell is wrong with you? I told you on the way here I was not interested in you! We're brothers God damn it. And why is your skin so f-ing smooth? Jesus, you feel like a girl!"

Tomoe looked a little embarrassed. He could not risk Nanami developing feelings for another man. He'd acted without thought. "She looked nervous," he explained. "As her familiar it is my duty to protect her. I was simply going to collect her life force so I could deliver it to her myself. She is more familiar with me and therefore, it would make the situation less awkward."

"Dude…. I do not think you could have made that situation any more awkward if you had tried," Kurama said smiling. Oh yes. His girlfriend always knew what was best for him. He was so glad she had forced him to intervene tonight. This was turning out to be a seriously entertaining evening.

Tomoe ignored the crow. Nanami's eyes softened as a blush and soft smile filled her face. "Nanami?" Tomoe asked gently as he stepped toward her. "Would you be willing to step outside so I may return something of yours that I recently acquired? It is rather personal, so I would prefer to give it to you somewhere a little more private?"

Kurama's face fell. Ami playfully punched him in the arm. Nanami's face blushed a deeper red. "Of course,"she replied as Tomoe took her hand in his. Together they walked out into the star filled night with the scent of cherry blossoms in the air.


	15. Chapter 15 - Under the Stars

Chapter 15 – Kiss under the stars

As soon as Tomoe and Nanami left the house, Akura – Ou asked Mizuki where he could find some mouth wash and went off toward the bathrooms. The remaining three people in the room scurried over to the front window and stared out at the couple that were now walking hand in hand with their fingers interlaced down the garden path.

Kurama looked at Ami. "What was that punch about? Weren't you implying you wanted to give them privacy?" He was teasing her a little for feigning indifference moments before.

Ami not quite understanding he was simply teasing felt the need to explain things to this tengu. She never realized how slow magical creatures could be at picking up the intricacies of human interactions. Without moving her gaze from the couple outside she retorted, "No stupid. You only need to act like you want to respect their privacy when they are in front of you."

He smirked and thought to himself, 'that's my girl', as his gaze returned to the scene unfolding outside.

Tomoe could feel the three pairs of eyes watching them and pulled Nanami off the path into an area of the lawn thick with trees. Once he was sure he was out of view, he led her to a larger tree - one that had always been a personal favorite. Letting go of her hand, he placed one hand in his pocket and the other against the bark of the tree. With his arm extended his body leaned toward the tree and Nanami found herself standing next to him with her back against the tree's trunk. They were standing closer together than she'd been standing when Akura-Ou had started his approach, but here with Tomoe by her side she didn't feel the least bit intimidated. In fact, she felt a warm comfort knowing that she would be safe in his presence.

"I love this tree." She looked at him a bit surprised. He generally didn't volunteer information about himself, even something as simple as his likes or dislikes. He took her inquisitive glance as encouragement to continue. "You like to read and work on your talismans over there in that grass patch and from that branch right up there, I can watch you with no other distractions."

Nanami blushed. She reminded herself internally not to read too much into his comment since it was Tomoe's job was to watch her.

"It hurts my pride a little to be kissing you simply because your health demands it," he said softly as he leaned a little closer to her smelling the fragrance of her soft raven tresses.

Nanami was taken aback. Was he trying to tell her he wanted to kiss her? "Tomoe," she uttered back, "you know how I feel about you. I've already told you how much I love you."

"Yes," he replied smiling leaning in for the kiss, "I just needed to hear it once again." He pressed his lips to hers softly and gently. His hand found its way out of his pocket and around her waist. He gently licked her lips and she willingly parted them. His tongue entered her mouth as he reminded himself to think about whatever the opposite of 'release' was. He steadied himself in front of her so he could use his second hand to cup her cheek and allow his fingers to explore the silky strands of her hair.

After a minute, he pulled away. Staying close, he asked "Do you feel any better?"

Nanami wasn't sure how to answer that. He had managed to create a warm, comfortable tingle inside of her but she didn't feel that odd sensation she had felt when Akura-Ou had sucked her life force from her. "I am not sure the life force was transferred," she said looking a little disappointed. She didn't want to have to retrieve it directly from the source.

He smiled, full well knowing that he had made sure to prevent that from happening. "Come here," he said and brought her to a small concrete bench just large enough for the two to sit side by side. She sat down and he straddled the bench so he could face her. "Sometimes, even I can't do things perfectly the first time round. I'm sure that with a little practice, we'll get there."

She smiled and turned to him. "Tomoe," she said. He hummed in acknowledgement. He was absorbed in watching her features. "Thank you for what you did back there. I mean with Akura-Ou. You always are protecting me and I…"

He placed his index finger on her lips to shush her. "I didn't do that for you. I did it for me."

A momentary look of horror crossed her face but she quickly hid it not wanting to be judgmental. She recognized that the social norms for yokai had to be different than those for humans. "I didn't realized you felt that way about your brother." She said a bit crest fallen.

Tomoe laughed softly and broke his gaze. He looked down at the bench and shook his head. "No Nanami, you misunderstand." She was so obvious is was adorable. "I don't feel that way about my brother. In fact, most of the time, he drives me crazy and I want to kill him." He spoke to the bench because looking her in the eye would take a little more courage than he was feeling at the moment, "I meant that I did it for me because the one thing that seemed worse than making out with my brother was watching my brother make out with you."

Nanami's smile filled her face and she reached for Tomoe's hands, "Oh!" She beamed. He looked up and when he saw her smile, his heart melted all over again. "Tomoe?" She asked. He gave her an encouraging smile in way of asking her to proceed. "Can you maybe hold onto my life force for me? Knowing that it can be taken from me, I'd feel more comfortable if someone I trust had a little stash set aside for when I really needed it. You can always give me some if I expend too much."

Tomoe looked back at the bench a little hurt. "Of course Nanami," he said making sure to hide any hurt feelings from her. His body posture changed as his muscles started to pull him from the bench into a standing position.

Nanami, seeing that Tomoe was getting ready to go back to the house, grabbed his wrist. "But you know to make sure we have the whole transfer process down, it would be best if we could practice. You know, maybe you try giving some to me and then I would transfer it back?" She said. Her face was an open book and Tomoe could see that her suggestion wasn't strictly out of concern that they prefect this particular procedure. He sat back down on the bench with a smile.

"Yes. Of course,". Nanami repositioned herself so that she too was straddling the bench and they were facing each other. "You know, Nanami," Tomoe said a touch of concern in his tone, "I haven't spent a great deal of time practicing magical arts. It is not my forte. It might take me several tries before I can get this down."

Her smile hinted that while she might have been a bit dense at times, she was aware of his ulterior motives. "Don't worry Tomoe,". She assured him, "I will be patient. We can practice as often as you need."

The couple than proceeded to perfect the art of the kiss.

Meanwhile, back at the house, the three individuals gawking at the front window had been joined by Akura-Ou who was still clearly very annoyed. He too was staring out the window into the dark empty night trying to figure out what they were all looking at. They all jumped a little when there was a loud knock on the door.

This broke the party up and Mizuki went to go answer the door. He was pleased and surprised as he invited Mikage and his beautiful female guest into the house. When the saw the new arrivals, Kurama and Akura-Ou's mouths fell open. The woman before them was the most perfect physical specimen that any of them had ever seen. Ami shoved Kurama but not too hard because she too couldn't help but stare in awe at this woman's beauty. Still her nudge brought him back to reality and he immediately went over to Mikage. "Hey, you must be Mikage right?" He said pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He was quickly typing in his password. "You have got to see this video I just recorded."


	16. Chapter 16 - Mother

**Wow, I just discovered a feature on this site to see how many people are actually reading this story! I was so excited that it was more than three. One of you is actually all the way up to date with the chapters. How cool is that? It's getting to be a longer read (I kind of prefer longer FanFiction so that's intentional) but most people don't like that... so great job and thank you to whoever you are loyal reader!! I decided it's time to forward the plot, but I would really love feedback from anyone about what characters they would like to see more of in the story, if they prefer story development or fluff more, what they don't care for, etc. I can modify the direction somewhat to make this a story that stays interesting for you. I am seeing a lot of readers drop off after a few chapters so clearly I can use some help to see how to maintain your interest.**

Chapter 16 - Mother

Mikage and the witch had discussed the best approach to achieving their goals during their brief journey to the shrine. It was decided that the witch would be introduced as Natalie, a friend of Mikage's. She would use her famine wilds to distract and separate Akura-Ou from Nanami as well as gain intelligence on him in order to determine how he could be manipulated into agreeing to surrender his immortality and accept a human form. 'Natalie' had to alter her appearance and her voice somewhat as she had previously met both Tomoe and Akura-Ou. Mikage, would let Tomoe know that he and his friend would work to keep the Akura-Ou and Nanami apart in hopes that sharing this information would allow the brothers to bond without Tomoe's insecurities and jealousy getting in the way. All other parties would not know of this, or any other aspect of their plans, unless it became advantageous to share such information. While Natalie attempted to alter Akura-Ou's interest in remaining a yokai, Mikage would work to find a potion or means to achieve such a transformation. The concern over Tomoe's memories returning was somewhat assuaged as they knew Mikage could use the mirror to prolong Tomoe's life while the two considered various alternatives to solving that problem. Mikage seemed to believe that it was Nanami that would hold the key to that puzzle when the time came. Mikage and Natalie did, however, know that reincarnation would require access to some of the DNA from Akura-Ou's actual body so they were hoping to delay the return of Tomoe's curse in case his assistance was needed to gain access to the burning body. They were fortunate that the events in Tomoe's life were distracting him from Nanami as it was fairly evident as soon as they saw him that he had already acknowledged his long held feelings for Nanami. If Tomoe's mind could rest from all of the emotions he was facing, memories from his past would flow back into Tomoe's mind like flood waters. Then his clock would again begin ticking. Mikage hoped to keep the drama levels high enough to delay Tomoe's curse until his brother's body was recovered.

Tomoe had been rather upset when he saw Mikage, upon returning to the house with Nanami. The past few days had been an emotional rollercoaster for him so his reaction was in part due to the strain such a ride can leave on a weary mind. When Akura-Ou had questioned Tomoe about his shift in mood, Tomoe explained that Mikage was like family and had left him for 20 years. Akura-Ou pointed out that Tomoe had acted in a similar fashion and had quickly been forgiven, so in short order, a friendly and inviting mood had returned to the small party that had gathered at the shrine.

While Mikage and Natalie were attempting to strip Akura-Ou of his immortality and reincarnate his soul as a human, the remaining members on the household were plotting ways to simply reunite Akura-Ou with his body. As this was a necessary step in their own scheme, Mikage and Natalie played along and offered to assist the others in reaching this goal.

As the evening wore on, Mizuki decided it was time to get the spare rooms prepared so that overnight guests could retire for the evening. It was obvious that Kurama and Ami would simply return home, so he informed the remaining three guests of his intentions.

"Actually," Akura-Ou explained, "I will return to my own home tonight. It is nearby and Mother gets rather worried when I do not return home."

Natalie decided to seize this opportunity to get some rare one-on-one time with Akura-Ou by telling a small lie. "Oh, you live in town," she said. Then in an offhanded manner asked, "around which part?" Upon receiving an answer, she told the group, "I am actually hoping to stay the night with one of my dear childhood friend who happens to live quite near where Akura-Ou is staying. I hadn't called her yet as I wanted to surprise her. I would like to walk to her home and if she I home, I will be staying with her this evening. However, should she be out for the evening, I would very graciously accept your kind offer of lodging Mikage." Then she turned to Akura-Ou to ask if she could accompany him on his way into town since she knew her way around well within his neighborhood but the directions to that specific area of town from this direction were less clear to her. He agreed and Natalie and Akura-Ou set off for their respective destinations.

Once they arrived at Akura-Ou's home, Mother came running out to great her son. "Mori!" She said rather surprised, "you've brought a friend home? You must invite her in."

Natalie was not going to allow this opportunity to be wasted. Once they were seated in the living room sipping tea, Kirihito excused himself so as to check on the status of the two assistances that frequently hid in his room. For the moment they were away from the house so Kirihito walked back toward the living room. He stopped in the hallway when he realized that he himself was the topic of conversation.

"Mrs. Kirihito," Natalie inquired, "is Mori your only child?"

Mother looked unsure of how to respond, "how long have you known my son, Natalie?"

"We have only just met very recently," the witch responded.

"Oh. Well you see, my son was in a snowboarding accident about a year ago. Before the accident he was a kind, funny, carefree young man. We didn't think he would pull through after the accident. His injuries were so serious. But he made a miraculous recovery and returned home to us. I am uncertain how to answer your question because after he came home from the hospital, my Mori was a completely different person. I guess I have come to feel that I have two sons: the Mori before the accident and the one afterwards."

Natalie was surprised at how perspective this woman was. "I'm sorry. It must be difficult when your child transforms so much, so suddenly," Natalie replied with sympathy.

"Oh no," Mother responded. "It doesn't make me sad. My new Mori is so determined, brave, and confident. He carries an aura of power and leadership. He serms to have a quicker mind than before. I honestly couldn't be prouder or happier with the young man I have come to know this past year. It is just," she looked into her teacup and a look of sadness filled her face, "it is just that my new Mori seems so lonely and distant. He doesn't seem to know how to accept all the love I feel for him. I just wish I could help him more. That is one reason I am so happy that he brought you home tonight. It is wonderful to see him connecting with other people again."

Akura-Ou caught his breath. He had not understood until that point that Mother actually cared about the person he was and not simply the memory of the son she had previously had. He checked himself to make sure his emotions were not evident and then returned to the living room.

Natalie set down her cup once he'd returned and told them both she should be on her way to check on her friend. Mrs. Kirihito looked at her watch as exclaimed, "My goodness, did you realize it is after midnight? Is your friend going to be worried about you?"

"Well, she doesn't actually know I'm coming. It seems I lost track of the time spending time with you and your lovely son. I suppose it is simply too late to turn up now so l will walk back and stay at the shrine."

Mother stood up and insisted that Natalie stay in their spare bedroom and with that, all of the participants in this series of events found a respite from a long and eventful evening.

 **Hummm... Kurama wasn't slated to go get the body but I just love that character. Sure, his portrayal in this story has a Southern California vibe that may not be true to character but who doesn't love a smart ass? What do you think? Keep him in or not?**


	17. Chapter 17 - Persuasion

Chapter 17

The witch slept surprisingly well. She had grown accustomed to complete solitude and had convinced herself that was just how she liked it. But having spent such a plesent evening in the company of so many and sleeping under a roof knowing she was not alone made her question herself. Solitude had afforded her the right to do as she pleased and answer to no one. But while she had told herself that this was all she wanted, why was it that she hadn't felt complete until last night? Long before she had become so successful in her trade, she had lived a more simple life like the one she was watching Mrs. Kirihito was living now. If she was honest with herself, she missed those times. In reality they had been her happiest. Admitting this to herself, she recognized the the empty feeling she had been carrying. She had been aware that Akura-Ou shared this feeling. She had seen it centuries ago when he had come to her seeking his brother and she could see it now that he was seeking his body. Initially she had dismissed her observations, assuming that he was feeling incomplete because he was on a quest. Surely once the quest was complete he would be content and satisfied. After all, he was magnificent. He had everything. Who wouldn't be thrilled to be bestowed with his numerous gifts. But in that brief moment, it occurred to her, maybe she had misinterpreted the reasons behind his emptiness. Maybe he himself had misanalysed the root of his dissatisfaction.

The smell of bacon filled the room and her stomach rumbled. She quickly freshened up and went into the kitchen to find Mother busily preparing a breakfast fit to feed an army.

"Good morning dear," Mother said in a warm and inviting tone. The witch had not met a great number of individuals that had been shown to be giving and kind souls. The witch was a shrewd business woman and her visitors had always been guarded and aggressive. When she had a guest that was friendly, she knew that she was being shown a facade in hopes that she would lower the price for her services. Usually it wouldn't work, but occasionally, as had been the case for the twins, she had accepted their kindness and company as her payment. But here was Mother. She stood to gain nothing from Natalie. She was a person, a mere human, that was offering a stranger a place in her home, a seat at her table and a kind and cheerful countenance while asking for nothing in return. Natalie knew this woman must have other name that would be more appropriate, but Mother fit her character so well that it felt natural for even a stranger to call her this. "Would you mind checking on Kirihito to see if he is able to make it to breakfast with us this morning? His room is the second door on the left of you walk down that hallway."

Mother did not necessarily expect her son to join them, but Kirihito had sat with his guest for a few hours the day before while they talked and enjoyed tea so maybe this woman was bringing him out of his shell. Natalie was certainly beautiful and she seemed witty and smart. They appeared around the same age so one would guess they were friends or more given that he had brought her to their home. But Mother found it odd that despite her flirting, Natalie didn't exactly seem to be romantically or platonically inclined toward her son. Rather, the relationship was more similar to that of a mother and son. Either way, Mother was ecstatic that her son had a person his own age, who seemed kind, to spend some time with.

Natalie went to Kirihito's door but as she raised her fist to knock, she heard voices. The voices sounded conspiratorial but she couldn't make out the words. She made a mental note to add 'enhanced hearing' to the list of attributes she would work on acquiring after this mess was all resolved. Had this not been Akura-Ou behind the door, she would not have been so suspicious, but while Tomoe viewed rules and laws as guidelines or suggestions, his brother viewed them as challenges or obstacles. He had spent his life, at least the portion that he had been allowed freedom, searching for trouble and he throughly enjoyed creating and playing in it. It was entirely possible his good natured reunion last night had been staged and that his real desire was to draw Tomoe and his friends into a dangerous sutuation where he could toy with them for sport. She would need to elicite what had occurred. She would try using the strait forward approach. Once the hushed conversation ceased, Natalie proceeded to knock softly. "Kirihito, are you awake."

Kirihito came to the door and opened it. He was already dressed and did not look as though he had any intention of letting Natalie enter his room. He did step away from the door and turn his back on his guest in order to collect his wallet. Natalie used this opportunity to enter his room. She softly closed the door. She didn't want Mother knowing she had entered his room as it might lead to a misunderstanding.

"What are you doing?" Asked Akura-Ou.

"I want to know who you were talking to Akura-Ou and where they went."

Akura-Ou was annoyed. He didn't know this woman and she had invaded his home and was now trying to invade his privacy. "What's it to you?" He replied grumpily.

"I, as well as my friends, have offered to help you in a dangerous task. If we succeed, you will again be a powerful and potentially dangerous yokai. I want to know I can trust you and that you are not plotting against us. You know, your reputation isn't exactly stellar so it is not unreasonable to have some concerns when you are secretly meeting with others that are obviously from the other world."

"What makes you say they are not human?" Akura-Ou asked.

"I am not human and I am not stupid. They have obviously vanished from your room. That alone is sufficient evidence. If you have nothing to hide, you should not be so reluctant to answer this simple question," the witch responded in a patient and gentle manner. She prayed he wouldn't offer some other lame explanation like he was listing to the radio or something. She wanted to trust him and was hoping he could see the advantages of showing a little trust toward her. Yes, she recognized that she was duplicitous as she was attempting to deceive him herself but that was for his own benefit so it really shouldn't count.

"Fine. I was speaking with my Shikigami and a yokai named Yatori. They too have been attempting to retrieve my body for me. Yatori has left to kidnap Ookuninushi as he would be useful when we attempt to retrieve my body."

"Do the others know of this plan?"

Kirihito shook his head. "No," he replied. "Yatori is an annoying and useless yokai. I do not anticipate that he will succeed in his plans. I merely told him to proceed to keep him out of our way. Should be succeed in his kidnapping plot, we can use the resource as we see fit. Or if I am able to complete this task without any assistance, I will save the others some effort and will still return what I have borrowed. This conversation was of no consequence. It was hushed so Mother didn't find out they had been here.

Natalie nodded. "Thank you for letting me know. I won't bother to mention it to the others as it sounds irrelevant." She remembered, " I'm actually here because Mother has prepared a meal for you."

Kirihito did not enjoy social occasions and yesterday had been exhausting. Looking at his face, Natalie could tell what he was thinking. "She loves you Akura-Ou. Not because you are a yokai or because you are fierce. She loves you for the person you are and she has put a lot of effort into making this meal for you. Please give this to her."

Akura-Ou nodded and went to breakfast.

The meal had proved to be surprisingly entertaining. They laughed heartily, an activity that until last night had been an activity long forgotten by Akura-Ou. The threesome had played a game where they tried to guess obscure facts about each other. Although Mother had only known Akura-Ou for one year, she had obviously watched him closely as she knew all sorts of details from his favorite food to his least favorite color. When she would look at him you could sense the love and pride she had for the man sitting next to her. After breakfast, Akura-Ou looked at Mother. "Natalie and I must go meet some friends now," he said, "I may not make it home tonight.

"Okay," she replied happily. "I love you."

"I love you too," he answered without even realizing what he had just said. In truth, Akura-Ou did love this woman who seemed to accept him for who he was.

On the walk back to the shrine, Natalie turned to Akura-Ou. She started, "We are very much alike you and I."

Akura-Ou did not see it. "How so?"

"We both carry curses. Mine is the curse of beauty and yours is the curse of immortality."

Akura-Ou chuckled. "I hardly see how either of these things are curses or how the two are related in the slightest."

"Well,"Natalie began, "I am never seen for the person I am. People make assumptions about what I think or feel because of how I look. When a man is attracted to me, I do not know if it is me or my shell that he cares about. Woman see me as a rival and I must overcome their envy before they will consider getting to know me. Even if they are able to know the real me, they grow to resent that, through no fault of my own, I tend to get more attention when we spend time out. I am expected to maintain my appearance and am criticized if attempt to hide it. As a result, my life is lonely and empty and I don't feel there is any way out of this predicament."

Akura-Ou had shook his head. "Well immortality is not a burden. It is something that everyone would take if it were offered to them."

"I disagree," Natalie countered. "You don't believe that people make assumptions about you because of that trait? They do. They think you can't know pain and you can't value life because you cannot die. But you were willing to do anything to protect Tomoe and there are many types of pain beyond that which is caused by mortal wounds. Do you think Yatori idolizes you because your wit, charms, or talents? All he sees if your potential for power and he wants to shine under your light. If you lost that immortality would he still care about you? Do you not feel that being recognized for something you were simply given feels unfulfilling? It is far nicer to have others admire you because of an achievement. I can see that your life has been lonely, and with the curse of immortality, even if you can find those like Mother or Tomoe that care about you for the person you are, you will need to watch them wither and die. While your mind grows and your tastes change, your body will always lead those around you to treat you as if you are young. Life will hold fewer and fewer challenges, surprises, and discoveries. Century by century your life will grow more empty and more dull, but you will never be able to find an escape." Natalie sighed, "you know Akura-Ou, I would gladly take the curse of beauty over your burden."

Akura-Ou looked a unhappy. "Thank you for sharing such cheerful thoughts with me Natalie. As you have chosen to be so very frank with your opinions, I shall share my own. You are a rude and unfeeling woman. I have lived for over 600 years, 500 of which were spent doing nothing other than being trapped with my own thoughts. You have said nothing that I haven't already considered. You find the single quality in me that I have absolutely no ability to control or change and lecture me on how aweful my future looks because of this predicament. Immortality also offers me untold advantages. I choose to focus on the benefits that my condition affords me, and anyone that had an ounce of consideration would choose to do the same while around me. If I were not currently in a weaker human form and if Mother had not enjoyed your company so much, I would have destroyed you long before you finished your foolish ramblings."

"Well, Akura-Ou, I hadn't brought it up to hurt you. I just wanted you to know there are always options for every predicament. One just needs to ask their friends for help and somehow, someway new opportunities will emerge."

He scoffed. "I'll keep that in mind, if your predictions about my life come to pass."

They walked the rest of the way to the shrine in silence.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Past Repeats Itself

**Okay... sorry for throwing in an author's note here...I just wanted to say you've slogged through a few chapters that were written to try to weave the events of this story into the actual Kamisama Kiss narrative (which I still have no rights to, don't own, etc.) and the next few chapters are no different. You are probably thinking - enough AO get back to Tomoe. I promise I will but I just need a bit more of your patience to make it's clear how these events could fit into cannon (if the timeline for cannon was a touch different).**

 **There are about 4 or 5 of you that seem to be keeping up with the story - or do people read the last chapters to start off and stop based on those? Anyway, I'll try to stay ahead of that group in terms of writing. (If the stats say I had 4 visitors to a recently posted chapter, I'll know I need to hurry up and post again.) it seems I can make time to write between 2000 and 4000 words daily. (Not necessarily good but somewhat prolific). We're getting close to the end. Yay! I'm really interested in writing something up on yona of the dawn or maid Sama. Does anyone like those?**

Chapter 18 – The Past Repeats Itself

When he arrived at the shrine the first thing Akura-Ou noticed was a fluffy little fox curled up in an arm chair. It was wearing a blue bandanna around its neck. Its violet eyes set into a permanent death glare left Akura-Ou with no doubt who this fox actually was. After a second of shock, Akura-Ou started laughing. Within 10 minutes, his laughter grew into a full blown hysterics. He was doubled over, tears streaming down his face, gasping for air and, he quite sure that if he couldn't get himself under control, he was going to wet himself. He started an internal monologue to regain his composure and his fit died down to manageable chuckle that would ensure he could retain control over all of his functions.

"Oh Tomoe," Akura-Ou said in all sincerity, "I have missed this. There are many things I enjoyed about our bond, but I had forgotten just how entertaining you could be."

Tomoe rolled his eyes. He was in no mood to be mocked. If it had been anyone else, he'd have left the room long ago, but he knew his brother would follow him and that the best way to shut him up was to try to hide his annoyance.

"So," Akura-Ou continued, "explain that cute little bandanna around your neck."

"Nanami brought me to the groomers first thing this morning and they put this stupid thing around my neck."

Akura-Ou couldn't hold it in, a new fit of laughter started building and between gasps for air, he managed to excuse himself to the bathrooms.

When he got back, a huge grin was still plastered on his face and he asked, "where is Nanami now?"

Tomoe couldn't hide his annoyance anymore. He knew that as soon as he answered this question, Akura-Ou was going to begin rolling around on the floor anew. Dryly he answered, fully aware he was practically handing out fodder for Akura-Ou's jabs. "She went to the pet store to buy me a leash."

As predicted, Akura-Ou's laughing resumed. He held himself back from asking any more questions. He couldn't take all this excretion. This body he was using was dead after all. After a full five minutes, he had managed to get himself back under control. He had to know, but oh please don't let it be funny… "so, how exactly did you end up like that my dear ruthless brother."

"I drank something Kurama brought over this morning." Tomoe was hoping this would be ending soon. He hadn't made such a fuss about his brother, the walking zombie.

Akura-Ou sighed in contentment. He was going to have to get to know that tengu at some point. Kurama was able to pull some pretty decent practical jokes. Also, Akura-Ou had get closer to him because he really needed to make sure that that video taken last night was destroyed. Akura-Ou sat down in the chair next to Tomoe.

There was a few minutes of silence and Tomoe thanked the heavens that the worst part of this predicament was over. Right then, Akura-Ou had a brilliant thought. He whipped out his cell phone and dragged Mikage into the room. "Hey Tomoe," Akura-Ou explained as he scooped Tomoe up into his arms, "Mikage here is going to take a picture of us for my Christmas cards this year." Tomoe squirmed and tried to escape but it was pointless. After several takes, Akura-Ou approved one of the shots. He tucked his phone with its new found treasure safely into his breast pocket, lest any clever foxes tried to delete the evidence.

They settled back into their respective seats and Akura-Ou asked, "how did he do it?"

"How did who do what?" Tomoe responded.

"How did Kurama get you to drink the potion? Did he slip it into your sake or something? Was it a dare?"

"I drank it willingly," Tomoe admitted. He had not been tricked. It might be less humiliating if he had. No. He had intentionally consumed a transformational potion. "I knew it would change me. I'd just didn't think it would change me into this."

Akura-Ou was reminded off his morning's conversation with Natalie. Even Tomoe wanted to change. That was a surprise. Tomoe was the only person Akura-Ou had ever been jealous of. He had a charisma and grace about him. Akura-Ou had always been confident about his own appearance and sex appeal, but when they walked together, Akura-Ou knew most of the girls were watching his brother. "So what were you hoping to change? Trying to improve your strength so you'd be able to keep up with your awesome older brother?"

"No," Tomoe felt stupid. Akura-Ou wouldn't understand. He also wouldn't let it go so Tomoe might as well spit it out. "I was trying to become human."

Akura-Ou could feel his face grow red. He had hoped this was a joke, but the way in which Tomoe had said it, he was pretty sure his brother had been serious. It had been less than 24 hours since they were back together, and his brother was already trying to throw his life away. What the hell was wrong with this fox. The words from this morning taunted him. 'You will need to watch them whither and die.' "Are you joking?" Akura-Ou asked his brother. His afflict was flat and steady. There was no amusement in these words. The mirth had drained from Akura-ou's face and all that was there now was a cold, hard stare.

Tomoe shook his head and looked away. Now he was waiting to get the lecture about how pathetic humans were. He had already heard it. He had practically wrote it. They were pathetic. They were frail, unreasonable, slow. They were everything he hated, but they were also her kind. It hadn't escaped his notice that Nanami seemed happiest when she was with her own kind. On those rare moments he had allowed himself to consider a future with her, he had known that one of them would need to change if they wanted to have a destiny and children. His desire to become human to be by her side was something he'd been mulling over long before he had confessed but he didn't know just how badly he wanted it until he had looked her in the eyes and shared a passion filled kiss. Last night, after he'd acknowledged his love, he spoke to Kurama about his long held hidden desire. This morning, Kurama brought him a potion that they thought would make his dream a reality. Tomoe had been rash. He drank it without question or research. Now he was now paying the price.

Akura-Ou couldn't contain his anger. "Don't you ever learn? How many times are you going to make me save you? Why the hell are you so hell bent on becoming human?"his eyes narrowed, "it's her, isn't it? You want to throw away everything, for Nanami." He scoffed. He should have known.

Mikage had been sitting in the corner. He'd been invited into the room to take the photograph and once he was done, he had noticed one of his favorite books on a shelf. Rather than leave the room, he'd retreated to a quite corner and began reading while the brothers caught up on the other side of the room. But now that their voices were rising and the tension was growing he couldn't help but notice. He had been rather happy this morning about Tomoe's little mishap. It was another piece of drama that would distract him from having his memories return. It looked like the drama was growing even thicker by the second. He was torn. A part of him wanted to run away but a part of him wanted to grab Tomoe and protect him. Akura-ou was unpredictable and the way he was seething was making Mikage nervous.

Tomoe was not one to be intimidated by Akura-Ou. "Yes. Of course it is!"he yelled back. He may be embarrassed about his foolish actions from this morning but he would never be embarrassed about her or his feelings for her.

"Yet again," Akura-Ou shook his head. "You are willing to throw away hundreds of years of life to be with a girl that will be dead in two and a half years?"

Tomoe looked at his brother. All traces of anger replaced with worry. "What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well she is carrying around six months of life. Yesterday I transferred another two years to," he faltered a little, "to you. You will return them at some point. It's pretty basic math Tomoe."

Tomoe snarled. "But you said you would give her back the rest."

"A promise I made to my yokai brother not to some pathetic human or fluffy little fox." Akura-Ou needed to make sure a Tomoe understood. "I will not do anything that will encourage your rash idea. In fact," his eyes showed an evil that could not be misunderstood, "I will do what ever is required to remove any threats that might cause you the type of damage that this action would cause."

With that Akura-Ou walked out of the front door.


	19. Chapter 19 - Akura-Ou Considers Change

Chapter 19

The witch had been sitting on a bench under an open window. The view was lovely, but she wasn't sitting there for the view. She was there because, up until a moment earlier, Tomoe and Akura-Ou had been sitting on the other side of that window and her position enabled her to eavesdrop even without enhanced hearing.

She'd been thinking that this development could be used to her and Mikage's advantage but she knew that Akura-Ou would not be very interested in hearing from her after she had so tactlessly tried to plant a seed in his mind this morning. It had been a mistake on her part to be so blunt. She had tried the straight forward approach to get him to tell her who he had hidden in his room and it had worked. She saw no harm in trying this approach a second time but, to her surprise, Akura-Ou was rather sensitive about his unique ability to regenerate. Had she known that he had considered the possibility that immortality was a determent, she would not have hammered home her point quite so bluntly. But, that was in the past. Now she was in the dog house and she would need to get Mikage to water and tend to the little sprouting that she hoped was growing in Akura-Ou's mind.

She had heard the second set of footsteps and the second opening of the door. She peaked around the corner to confirm Mikage had emerged from the house to follow Akura-Ou. When she saw him, she made a noise, beckoning him to come to her. Together, they walked a short distance from the house before speaking. The witch knew that sound could travel both ways through an open window.

"Based on my interactions with him since last evening, I believe it may be easier than we thought to persuade Akura-Ou to forfeit his immortality. I do not think, however, think that he is as open to the idea of becoming human. Perhaps you can use Tomoe's plans to become human to change Akura-Ou's mind. For now, it might be best if I avoid him. He is displeased with me at the moment."

Mikage had already considered trying to use Tomoe's plans to influence Akura-Ou. He knew a Tomoe was motivated by his desire to do what was best for his love. At the moment, Tomoe was the most important person in Akura-Ou's life. Perhaps brotherly love could be as strong as romantic love. While Akura-Ou might not know it, making such a sacrifice for Tomoe would bring him closer to his own true happiness in the form of his very own soul mate. Mikage had followed Akura-Ou in hopes of having such a conversation. Still, Mikage was glad the witch had stopped to speak with him. He wanted to update her on his discoveries.

"The potion that Tomoe took," Mikage started, "I think it might enable us to strip him of immortality. I have a small amount left of it. You'll find it in a bottle on the desk in my room. Can you take a look and see if my suspicions are correct."

The witch nodded and they both set off to advance their objectives.

Mikage found Akura-Ou without too much trouble. "I too worry about Tomoe, but if you try to interfere with his relationship with Nanami, he is just going to push you away."

Akura-Ou had not noticed Mikage's approach so he was startled by the voice. He turned and looked at the God, his anger still very apparent. "I don't recall asking for your advice."

Mikage hadn't seen it before but Akura-Ou was very much like his brother. Both were proud, impulsive, stubborn, and independent. They had to be forced to accept help, or any kindness really. So guarded. So afraid of rejection. "I too love Tomoe and I know his life will be richer with you in it. If you do not want my advice for yourself, at least please hear me out for his sake."

Akura-Ou stood silently. He no longer possessed the physical strength to silence those around him, so he let Mikage continue. He could simply shut him out of his thoughts once the lecture became too much to bare.

"I understand why you are concerned about Tomoe's choice to become human but he loves her and will not want to live without her. This is the only path to their happiness. If you stand in his way, you will both lose."

"And what about my happiness? I was given a twin so that I could live at least the first millennia with a companion. He wants to rob me of this by shortening his life to a matter of decades. Isn't it enough that I will be alone for the rest of Eternity after he dies in his yokai form?"

"You don't need to live forever," Mikage responded, "Your immortality is a result of a mutation to your DNA. You have visited the witch. I presume you are aware of the method through which you acquired a twin?"

AKura-Ou nodded.

"The mutation was a byproduct of that most unusual procedure. The witch and your mother knew that one of you would become immortal once your bodies and souls were split. It was a result of the unnatural process of creating a new life through magic. It is said that Ookuninushi cried the day you were both born. He knew that an life was born that did not belong to this world." Mikage had gotten off track and he could see Akura-Ou was losing interest, "the transformative water, known as the potion of origin. I believe they would cause you to be reborn without the mutation. Yokai cannot have twins. If you are reborn, you would still be the same but you would no longer be a yokai twin. This will allow your birth to be natural and your DNA will lose that mutation." That was his theory anyway. He hoped he was right. He didn't want to tell Akura-Ou it was just a theory because he wanted him to seriously consider this option. It was easier to consider a reality than a hypothetical.

"Do you mean I would start over as an infant?" Akura-Ou asked.

"Yes. Your body and soul would be grown in the womb of a woman and this woman would become your mother."

Akura-Ou thought about the warmth and love of a mother. Something he had only been able to taste in its briefest sense this past year. It had been such a comforting experience. "May I select a woman as my mother, and if so, must she be a yokai?"Akura-Ou asked.

"Yes, you can can choose your mother, and she needn't be a yokai. If you chose someone other than a yokai, however, you would need to be reincarnated as the same species as your chosen mother."

Given Tomoe's plans, Akura-Ou could see the advantages of becoming human but he still had a strong prejudice against the species. "What is your opinion on these weak, pathetic humans?" he asked Mikage as he mulled the idea over in his head.

"I think they have a greater capacity to love, stronger determination and a deeper understanding of emotion than the yokai I have met. I believe that is why, while their lives are brief, their lives are significantly happier than those of yokai." Mikage answered honestly.

"Hummm," Akura-Ou said absentmindedly. "Perhaps I don't need to let that stupid girl die."

Mikage could see Akura-Ou was deep in thought. "I will be taking Tomoe to Izumo now to get him some help for his current condition. I think this will help him cool down a bit. When we return, you might want to have a talk." Mikage returned to the house leaving Akura-Ou alone to consider his options.

Tomoe had been standing near the front door trying to figure out how to open it being only a foot tall and lacking hands. He wanted to tear Akura-Ou to shreds. He would not permit his brother to hurt Nanami and he was plotting his brother's death. Mikage entered the house ad collected Tomoe in his arms. "I'm taking you to Izumo now," he said, "we are going to get your body back."

Tomoe didn't struggle. He agreed with Mikage's strategy. It would be easier for him to kill his brother once he transformed back into a yokai. It would be a few days before Akura-Ou would recover his own body. That would leave more than enough time.

Mikage informed Mizuki that they were leaving. Tomoe and Mikage had already discussed the matter with Nanami. She'd been annoyed she wasn't being taken with them. It made sense to try to leave before she returned to avoid the possibility of reengaging in a debate. Mikage also touched base with the witch. She confirmed the accuracy of his theory regarding the potion of origin.

The two set off moments before Nanami returned. Nanami arrived just in time to see the carriage sailing across the sky.


	20. Chapter 20 - Jump thru hoops 4 cannon

Chapter 20

Akura-Ou had been waiting in the gardens, hoping to catch Nanami on her way back from the store. A shadow rapidly passed by overhead which caused him to look up. He notice the carriage soaring across the sky. Tomoe must have just left for Izumo. He had been avoiding the house because of the fight he had just had with his brother. Now, after he finished collecting his thoughts, he could go inside and wait for Nanami there. So much had happened in the last 24 hours and the quite nature scene before him helped him focus and process all of his thoughts. It had been a challenge to transition from complete and utter loneliness to a crowded setting packed with drama. But if he had to choose, he would admit that being with others was his preference. That was why after 20 minutes or so, he left the calmness of the gardens to returned to the shrine. To his surprise, it wasn't a bustle of activity as it had been every other time he'd been inside. Instead it was nearly empty. All he could find was Mizuki who was peacefully arranging flowers.

"Where is everyone?" Akura-Ou asked.

"Oh," Mizuki smiled, "Natalie has gone to take a nap. Tomoe and Mikage left for Izumo about 20 minutes ago and you just missed Nanami. She just departed for Izumo herself about 5 minutes ago."

He was disappointed. He'd missed her. "Well since everyone is gone, I'm going to head back home. Can you ask Tomoe to give me a call once he gets back?" Akura-Ou jotted his phone number down on the pad of paper sitting on the table, tore off the sheet, and handed the piece of paper to Mizuki. Mizuki decided to ignore the mean comment that 'everyone' was gone. Akura-Ou and Tomoe shared a mean streak, but he knew Tomoe cared about him deep down and he guessed Akura-Ou would grow to feel the same.

Akura-Ou went home and not half an hour later, Otohiko arrived at the shrine. He was flustered and his excitement roused Natalie from her sleep. He had come to tell Mikage that Ookuninushi had been kidnapped. When Mizuki informed him that Mikage should already be at Izumo, Otohiko took his leave. Natalie had heard the commotion and realized Yatori must have been successful in his quest. This could be a game changer. Soon, there would be an army looking for Akura-Ou. It looked as though their plans to acquire Akura-Ou's body and convince him to reincarnate as a human would need to be accelerated. They would also need to hide their collusion with Akura-Ou as he would now be seen as public enemy number one.

Mizuki debated with himself about traveling to Izumo, but he was pleased he had chosen to wait because a few hours later, an exhausted Nanami returned from her journey. To everyone's surprise she had not managed to make it to Izumo instead having taken a detour to the Underworld and Kurama Mountain. Nanami and Mizuki decided to travel to Izumo using Natalie's magical carriage while Natalie offered to stay and watch over the shrine. Before she left, Natalie pulled Nanami aside to warn her of her concerns.

"Nanami, I know that a yokai named Yatori is responsible for the kidnapping. He has acted on his own with the intent of helping Akura-Ou recover his body. By using this approach, it will be impossible for Akura-Ou to get his body quietly. It is certain that there will be many searching for Ookuninushi and those searching will quickly link his disappearance with Akura-Ou. When this happens, armies will be hunting down Akura-Ou. There is great fear among all that knew Akura-Ou in his youth. They will stop at nothing to try to prevent Akura-Ou from acquiring his body and, if possible, killing him."

Nanami was concerned. "But why would Akura-Ou go forward with such a bold campaign when we had developed a more covert means to reunite him with his body?"

"I don't believe it was his intent to go this route. He did not expect Yatori to be successful. But now that Yatori has been successful, and that Tomoe is no longer willing to assist him, I am certain Akura-Ou will have already left for Yokai-No-Kuni to retrieve his body."

Tomoe had decided against helping his brother? This was news to Nanami. "Why has Tomoe refused his help."

"They are brothers," the witch sighed, "they got angry with each other and both said things they didn't really mean. Tomoe believes that Akura-Ou poses a threat to you. But you should know that you are in no danger. Akura-Ou could never harm you, even if wanted to." Nanami looked unconvinced. He had taken nearly all of her life force. Natalie picked up on her signals. "Tomoe nearly raped you but he knew he had to stop himself, it is the same with Akura-Ou. He won't allow himself to hurt you. Somewhere in his mind he always knew that he would return your life force someday."

Now Nanami was confused. "Tomoe never did anything like that!" She protested. The witch realized that it would be a few days before Nanami would time travel, so the current Nanami would not remember the incident.

"My mistake," she corrected. "Just trust me. You are perfectly safe with either twin."

Nanami was trusting by nature. She decided to believe the person she had met the day before because, well, Natalie looked like a nice person. Ahhh…. It was one of those enduring and frustrating qualities she held that drove Tomoe insane in more ways than one.

Nanami turned to leave when the witch grabbed her by the wrist. "You must make sure that all of those that had been conspiring to help Akura-Ou keep quite about this alliance and pretend to side with those that what to kill him. Otherwise, you will have no chance to get into Yokai-No-Kuni and no chance to help Akura-Ou with his quest." Nanami nodded. "Further, you must bring these instructions to Mikage. These instructions will enable him to change Akura-Ou's fate after his soul reunites with his body. The spell will only work if Akura-Ou is a willing participant and only after his soul has entered his immortal body." Nanami took the instructions and tucked the inner pocket. "Finally,"the witch looked at her in the eyes, "if Akura-Ou's body and soul are to reunite, his soul must leave Kirihito's body within 50 yards of his original body."

"50 yards, got it," Nanami looked confident. She had her marching orders and she was ready to start the adventure. "Anything else?" She asked.

"Yes,"the witch responded. "It will take 15 minutes after his body and soul are reunited for it to be clear Akura-Ou has returned to his original form. Use those 15 minutes to send anyone that is not a part of our alliance away from the body. Otherwise the will discover our plans and there will be a bloody battle."

"50 yards, 15 minutes." Nanami repeated to herself. "This all seems pretty important. Couldn't you have written all this down?" she asked.

"There was no time. I was taking a nap."

"Okay," Nanami responded, "is that all?"

"No," Natalie added for good measure, "try not to get killed."


	21. Chapter 21 - underworld part one

**Author's Note: so earlier today there was a visitor to chapter 19 but no visitors to chapter 18. That got me thinking that some people might just skip to the last chapter posted and if it's bad, well, they just stop reading. If that happens, I knew I couldn't go to sleep and leave off on Chapter 20! I mean, if the title didn't give it away, it was pretty cringe worthy and campy! You guys are being very polite not bringing that up -really. Okay, by "you guys", I mean the one single person that actually read it. Yep, I'm talking to you - thanks nameless Australia resident!!! At least I don't take this story too seriously right?**

 **So with any luck, the last several chapters have laid the groundwork so we can now take a look at the manga and see that it can be viewed from two perspectives. There is what the characters are thinking and what they are showing. From here on out, this story focuses on what they are thinking. If you're not familiar with the manga and made it this far, I am so sorry. I bet I lost you a while back and you've been wondering what the heck is going on. But judging by the number of visitors, I kinda think I don't really have to worry about confusing a big group of people.**

Chapter 21 – The Underworld

Natalie had been right when she had predicted that there would be a large force looking for Akura-Ou. While most of those involved had already begun their search, Nanami had joined a much smaller search party that was consisted of herself, Mizuki, Mikage, Otohiko and Tomoe. Tomoe was still in his travel convenient fox form and Nanami had wished she'd had the foresight to bring the new dog carrying case that she had just purchased in order to carry him in style.

For Otohiko's sake, Mizuki, Nanami and Mikage acted as if they had the same goals as all of the others that had joined the search. The official story was that they had wanted to prevent Akura-Ou from reuniting his body and soul because a whole Akura-Ou would be a danger. In truth, none of them could believe that the jovial man they had spent the last evening with posed any real threats to society. Mikage was also assured that this was true because he suspected that once made whole, Akura-Ou would choose to forgo his immortality and even his yokai powers. Tomoe was the sole member of the original conspirators that had become convinced that his brother was, in fact, dangerous. His assessment was not objective. Rather, it was based on jealousy, rage and his possessive feelings toward Nanami. When he spoke of killing the demon, Nanami could tell he was dead serious. She knew that Tomoe was not that good of an actor.

Nanami's aversion to killing was so evident that Tomoe decided he needed to get away from her if he wanted the opportunity to strike and destroy his brother. After they entered the underworld, Tomoe suggested that he would not be welcome by the Goddess of the realm because of a prior incident he had been in with her familiar. His excuse was accepted and he found himself alone and free to locate the bastard that threatened his Nanami. His fox senses were strong and it didn't take him long to lock eyes with his brother. He was happy to see that the fumes of the underworld had weakened his prey even further. This should be an easy kill.

Akura-Ou could see immediately that his brother had found him. The intense stare coming from the violet eyes of this fox made it obvious that Tomoe was still angry about the earlier threat Akura-Ou had made toward Nanami. Akura-Ou was saddened. Being in this place again reminded him of the emptiness in his life. He hadn't expected Yatori to successfully kidnap a God but now that he had, Akura-Ou could see his chance at happiness slipping away. He had truly loved his life this past 24 hours. He had thought, maybe just maybe, he would be able to quietly acquire his body, perhaps through negotiations with the appropriate authorities, and under supervision he could slowly build a new life for himself as Tomoe had. Maybe he could be treated by Mikage and be stripped of his immortality so that he no longer posed a threat. If Tomoe was insistent on becoming human, maybe he to could reincarnate. Mother would want another child once she she became aware Kirihito was gone. But all those possibilities were now gone. He was now wrapped up in this plot of Yatori's and his future looked bleak. It could go one of two ways. He could be recaptured and continue the sentence he had started 500 years earlier or he could try to defend himself and avoid capture which would lead to a life as an outlaw, isolated from those he loved. He had lived both experiences and neither were rewarding or meaningful.

Akura-Ou was with his shinigamis and he knew Yatori was near by. It would be best not to alert his companions of the true nature of this fox. He didn't want to put his brother in danger while he occupied this funny frail body. He beckoned the fox toward him. Tomoe could not be certain if a Akura-Ou recognized him or not, but he felt that either way, he was stronger in his fox form than his brother was in the body of a dead human. If Akura-Ou wanted to invite him over, Tomoe would happily accept the opportunity to get close to his prey.

'Oh, dear brother, how I welcome your warmth,' Akura-Ou thought. He dare not speak out loud for fear that his companions would attack or harm his brother. He could feel the stiffness of the fox and could see its offensive positioning. Tomoe was hoping to end him. 'Good luck my friend,' he thought with true sincerity. 'I know I have wronged you many times over and deserve nothing less, but if only you knew that death would be such a welcome surprise for me, you would not be so kind as to offer it.' He held his brother in place, stroking him and enjoying this moment even if it was only meaningful to himself. This was likely the last time they would embrace.

As Akura-Ou sat reflexively holding his brother, Tomoe knew that he would gain the advantage of surprise if he launched the first attack now. He silently bared his teeth and aimed for the jugular vein. Akura-Ou's shinigami grabbed the fox seeing the danger and shook the animal roughly.

"Master, this animal was intending to cause you harm".

Akura-Ou smiled. "I am immortal. Besides, could you expect any different behavior from a wild fox? Return him to me now."

Tomoe was handed back to his brother, who took the opportunity to hold him tightly. Tomoe could feel the affection in the hug. 'I will miss you more than you will ever know' Akura-Ou thought. Tomoe mentally said goodbye as well. He too regretted what could have been.

It was a matter of moments before Yatori returned. He too recognized Tomoe. "Please get away from that fox, Kirihito-Dono. That fox is Tomoe." The twins both realized that Tomoe had been found out. Tomoe seethed that he had not acted sooner. Akura-Ou feared that Yatori might hurt his brother. Tomoe leaped out of Akura-Ou's arms to begin his attack on Yatori. Yatori, hoping to break the foxes focus, revealed that Nanami's life span was dwindling. Of course Tomoe was aware of this, but how had Yatori known? Had Yatori seen Nanami here? Had he hurt her? Why, he asked himself, had he not returned the life force he had held for her. Was she still okay? Yatori's technique of distraction had worked. For the moment, Yatori had gained the upper hand. He used that to his advantage throwing the fox from a cliff.

Akura-Ou could only stare in silence.


	22. Chapter 22 - Conclusion

Chapter 22

Akura-Ou had been devastated when he had discovered that Tomoe had been thrown from the cliff. It was nearly certain death for any mortal creature the size of a small fox. He had mourned Tomoe's death all the more greatly because he had been denied his brother's company for so many years and had only just been rescued from such depravation. Little did he know that within hours they would once again be reunited but this time it would be Tomoe's chance to mourn.

Tomoe had been able to recover his yokai form but his power was still in the process of returning to his body. As a result, he had been forced to watch helplessly as his brother was slain by Yatori. More than his inability to help his brother during that moment, Tomoe mourned the fact that he had been so consumed with fear for Nanami and anger over his brother's threats that it wasn't until his brother lay wounded, with the light from his eyes was fading, that Tomoe understood that his brother had truly changed. No. He had not changed. He was still the same Akura-Ou that he had always been, but now he had shown his compassionate side to those outside of Tomoe.

In the past, Tomoe had relished that he alone had been privy to this side of his friend. It had made him feel special. Now he cursed himself for forgetting that it had been there all along. How had he failed to notice that his brother had overcome his vulnerabilities and had shown this side of himself so openly?

As his life slowly drained from his body, Akura-Ou asked Tomoe to return the life force he had taken from Nanami.

"Shall I get her so you may kiss her?" Tomoe asked.

Akura-Ou chuckled. "I don't need to kiss her to transfer life force. I just made you think that because I wanted an excuse to kiss your beautiful girlfriend."

Any other time, Tomoe would have been infuriated, but at this moment it was a sad reminder of his brother's witty humor and mischievous pranks. A flood of memories filled his mind and heart. How had he let someone so important to him slip away for so long and why, now that he had come back into his life, was he being ripped away. It was in that moment, that Akura-Ou's body became lifeless. Tomoe let out a yelp of pain and tears began running down his face.

Little did he realized that once Akura-Ou's soul was released from the body of Kirihito, it would be drawn to its true body. As Tomoe stood over the corpse of Akura-Ou, Nanami worked to distract and corral all of the onlookers swiftly moving them away from the scene at hand. Having been the damsel in distress on multiple occasions she knew how to grab attention and quite successfully cleared the area. Tomoe had thought she had wished to give him some privacy to grieve. She would have known that he would not wish to have his raw emotions on display for all to see. For this, he was grateful. In truth, Nanami was simply trying to follow the instructions she had been given by the witch.

After 15 minutes, a form emerged from the flames. The figure swiftly slashed and discarded Yatori who had been attempting to locate Akura-Ou's body. Quietly and swiftly, the figure approached the fox.

"Pathetic, aren't they, those sad little humans falling so easily."

Tomoe turned to glare at the insulate creature that could so easily mock his brother at this delicate time. As his eyes turned, they fell on the body of Akura-Ou. He stood up and hugged his brother who promptly shoved him away.

"My body was immortal but my clothes were not. Hand over your kimono if you want to touch me."

Tomoe laughed. He hadn't realized his brother stood before him stark naked.

"I swear Tomoe,"Akura-Ou teased, "first you trick me into kissing you and now you try to caress my naked body. How many times must I tell you that, despite your delicate and surprisingly emasculate features, you are not my type."

Having cleared the crowd, Nanami returned with Mikage. Nanami blushed three shades of red upon seeing the man before her in his full glory. Mikage quickly tossed him some clothes and Akura-Ou covered himself up.

Akura-Ou asked Mikage if they could speak privately where he divulged his desires to forfeit his immortality and be reborn as a human. He had certain conditions, but most of these were easily met. As he was giving up his immortality, he wanted to give 30 additional years of his life force to Mother. He asked that he reborn as her child. He further wanted to give 60 years of his life force to Kitihito, if his soul still wandered the underworld. Unfortunatly, Kirihito had already moved on and this condition was not met. He was able to provide enough life force to Kayako to ensure that she could live a healthy life though he asked that she be allowed to believe that he had simply died. Finally, he asked to be forgiven for having caused havoc in his early life and wanted assurances that the Gods would permit him to live his new life in peace.

Like all natural life, Akura-Ou's rebirth would take 9 months time but Mikage asked if they might delay it a fraction longer. Akura-Ou didn't question why but in truth it was done so that he would be born closer to the birth of Tome and Nanami's first born son, Akura-Ou's future soul mate.

Nanami and Tomoe set off to the shrine happy in the knowledge that Akura-Ou would soon become a part of their rich lives. The last springs snow began to fall as they reached the shrine's gardens. Tomoe was feeling a contentment and peace that had been eluding him for months.

"Tomoe," Nanami asked, "is the front gate cracked". Tomoe didn't register her question for the memories of Yukiji were flowing back to his mind. But that is a story for another time.


	23. 23- bloopers and out takes

**Hopefully you all know what this is based on the title of the chapter. Sorry... my twisted humor**

Bloopers and outtakes…..

OUTTAKES:

It was well into the evening. Kurama and Ami had left. Mizuki and Nanami were in the kitchen doing the dishes. Tomoe and Kirihito were sitting on the front porch drinking sake and sharing a pipe. Their discussion was a little heated and could be heard by those in the kitchen.

"No. You were totally unfair in how you described me. I never abandoned you and… I'm her familiar so it's my job to protect her. You can't expect to take take her life force and not upset me. Even if she is just some frail human."

"No, no, no. It's more than that. I told you she can have her life force back after I get my body. It's not about that. You are lying." Akura-Ou took another gulp of sake and gave Tomoe a pout. "My description of you was spot on. You were a horrible friend. And to think we are brothers. You show no honor."

"Well who was this yokai killer that posed such a threat. I cannot recall those events at all."

"Her name was," he looked around to make sure Nanami wasn't listening. He had heard a rumor that she might be a distant relative and on the off chance Nanami was into genealogy, he really didn't want to make her mad. He lowered his voice. "Yukiji"

"The one you asked me about in the brothel," Tomoe frowned.

"Yes… I think you loved her."

Tomoe laughed. In the kitchen, Mizuki looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Nanami looked pissed.

"Non-sense!" Tomoe stated. "I'd remember her if that were the case. Besides, I would never love a human."

"Except Nanami,

"Well, it has been 500 years." Akura-Ou looked thoughtful for a moment. "I met someone around that time I was fond of but I don't quite remember her name. She made delicious peaches though. So tell me… if you didn't leave me for 500 years because of Yukiji, what is your excuse?"

Tomoe stopped. He honestly couldn't remember. One day he was with Akura-Ou the next he was with Mikage. He honestly didn't remember how that had happened. Once he was with Mikage, he supposed he was bond to the shrine and no longer had the freedom to leave. But why had he become a familiar again?

"I honestly don't remember that period all that well but I do know your memory must be faulty. First of all, I wouldn't have lied to you about being in love with a human. I mean, why would I make up something so ridiculous? Secondly, if I really did love this Yukiji, I'd remember her a little at the very least. Third, even if I hadn't lied, I did love her and I managed to forget her, your description of events doesn't make any sense. Let's pretend I could fall in love with a weak and pathetic human. Why would that mean I couldn't continue to associate with you? Look at my current living situation."

"You mean they fact you're in love with Nanami yet that annoying snake still hangs around you guys?"

Nanami blushed as she continued to dry the dishes. Mizuki fumed.

"I'm not in love with her!" Tomoe protested.

"So that guy. The one with the red hair and make-up," Akura-Ou looked at Tomoe waiting for him to acknowledge he knew who he was talking about.

"Kurama?" Tomoe offered.

"Yeah. That guy. You're saying that when his girlfriend ran up to him and you finally put together that he wasn't with Nanami, and then you immediately had a change in your posture and attitude…. Those two things had nothing to do with each other?" Kurama goaded.

Tomoe looked incredulous. "I can't imagine what the hell you are talking about." He blushed a little and decided to add, "if anything, I am sure I felt relief that Nanami wasn't doing something stupid that would embarrass the shrine."

"Right. So what does your current living situation have to do with anything then?" Akita-Ou asked as he rolled his eyes.

"It's not love but I am obligated to take care of Nanami and protect her, yet I still manage to make room for that worthless snake idiot. And since I actually like you, why wouldn't I do the same for you if I happened to be in an equally time consuming relationship because of love rather than obligation? I don't see why I would have left you and I'm sure I couldn't have been involved in the plot to separate your soul from your body."

"But you were! You know I can't die so you've always tried to punish me by doing mean things like that. I think you were just mad I tried to help you when you were trapped by the yokai killer. But that's totally no excuse for leaving me there, trapped, by myself, for so long! I mean 100 years, fine. But you left me there for 500 years and who knows when you were coming back?"

"So what was t. he name of that yokai killer?"

Akura-Ou looked Since I can tell you actually do love Nanami I agree that you have demonstrated an ability to juggle both a love interest and, in the case of the snake, a nuisance maybe it wasn't that Yukiji woman. Maybe you were trapped by that Mikage guy and were too stupid to figure out how to break the contract."

"Still not in love. But maybe you're on to something with Mikage. I honestly can't remember how I ended up as his familiar."

"I'm afraid Tomoe, we will need to agree to disagree on the whole love thing. You fooled me once but not again. I am your dearest friend and I can read you like a book. You're like a sad little puppy dog begging at that girl's feet."

Mizuki started to look nervous. He really did not care for this Kirihito/ Akura-Ou fellow. Not only was he blunt, rude and unstable but now he was trying to make Tomoe remember Yukiji and acknowledge his feelings for Nanami. And why exactly did this bozo think he was Tomoe's dearest friend? "Nanami," Mizuki said setting the last dish in the cupboard, "they seem to be bickering. Maybe we should go break things up."

"I think sometimes family just needs to bicker," Nanami answered. "If I'm honest, I think their bickering is kind of… nice." A small blush crossed her cheeks.

"Damn it. I tell you I am not in love." Tomoe sounded very annoyed. "Okay, sure, she is cute. If you like that clumsy, uncoordinated, naïve, kind of thing, but sex appeal? I mean come on. Kurama says she's as flat as a pancake and Kurama has seen his fair share of human woman. Then there are those skinny knobby knees…"

Nanami threw down her towel. Her cheeks were still red but this time it was from anger. "You're right Mizuki! We should never let bickering go on for too long. Let's go break them up!"

For someone uncoordinated, Nanami-San can sure be fast, Mizuki thought as he ran after her.

When the front door opened, Tomoe and Akura-Ou stopped talking and looked up. "So, uh, we were just discuss our plan for getting Akita-Ou's body back…." Tomoe said hoping Nanami hadn't heard too much.

"Umm hum," Nanami retorted obviously angry and embarrassed. She wanted that last conversation to be dropped and forgotten so she'd play along for now. She would just add yet another item to the long list that she would be bringing up with Tomoe as soon as she could get him alone.

"I don't know Tomoe," Anura-Ou piped up, "She doesn't look all that flat to me." If looks could kill, Akura-Ou's immortality would not have been able to help him this time around. Never one to be intimidated, Akura-Ou instead chuckled. Tomoe was just too easy to tease. Actually, Akura-Ou did have an odd but very strong attraction to Nanami and it seemed to get stronger every time he saw her. Maybe he could feel her out and mess with Tomoe at the same time. "God, Tomoe… I'm just saying that since you yourself keep saying this isn't what you're looking for, maybe Nanami would be interested in seeing how a real yokai treats a lady." He flashed his most cunning and dazzling smiles Nanami's way, but in the rotting body of Kirihito, it didn't have the same effect he expected.

"So Kiri… I mean Akura-Ou, where is your body located again?" Nanami asked trying once again to switch the subject.

Tomoe's mind started racing. What had that witch said about Nanami? Didn't she say that Nanami was both his own and Akura-Ou's soul mate. Did that mean that that Nanami might be equally able to fall for Akura-Ou? Was this something to worry about? Akura-Ou had always been more of the fighter while he had been more of a lover so surely he had the upper hand right?

If Tomoe had been feeling jealousy toward Kurama, what he was feeling now would not even have a word to describe it. It was jealousy taken to a whole new level. Kurama had predicted a little jealousy would help Tomoe realized his love for Nanami but he couldn't have predicted what this feeling would cause. Tomoe felt more possessive than he had ever felt in his life. He had to use every ounce of self control to keep from scooping Nanami up, carrying her away to some remote area and marking her as his and his alone. He looked over at Akura-Ou and relaxed a little knowing his brother was stuck in a dead human body. He looked okay, but that smell just couldn't be ignored. She wasn't going to fall in love immediately.

But how would Tomoe feel after helping his brother to regain his true form? Tomoe loved Akura-Ou. Akura-Ou was his brother and friend. Akura-Ou was the first person who had not been afraid of him. Akura-Ou was the first, maybe the only, to speak to Tomoe freely. Akura-Ou felt comfortable enough around Tomoe to try and push his buttons. Even Nanami sometimes seemed to walk on egg wheels around Tomoe. Only Akura-Ou trusted and felt comfortable enough around Tomoe to always speak his mind and be himself.

But Nanami. He could deny it all he wanted but he knew now with perfect clarity that she was a part of him. Love was a silly word. What he felt transcended love. Without her, he was incomplete. He couldn't live with the idea that she might feel that sort of connection to someone else. He couldn't stand to have another man look at her with longing. Worst of all, he couldn't fathom if that other person were his own brother. And, if what the witch had said was true, this wouldn't even be something he could blame either of them foe. It would not be a mistake. It would be fate. Akura-Ou and Nanami were meant for each other just as much as he was meant for Nanami.

If Akura-Ou had his body back and he came to this same realization, he would try to rip Tomoe to shreds. Tomoe was the lover. He might get the girl. Akura-Ou was the fighter. He might kill the lover. It wasn't that Akura-Ou was stronger, but he did have a slight edge in the temper category. Tomoe needed to act. He needed to keep those two apart. "Mizuki, please show my brother to a guest room. There is a matter I must discuss with our Master and my brother needs his rest. His body resides in Yomi-No-Kuni and we will be setting off for this destination tomorrow."

Akura-Ou smirked. "Well that was the shortest strategy planning session in history. So much for going over a plan to get my body back. If I hadn't been so assured that the great Tomoe's is not in love, I'd venture to guess someone is feeling a little… hummmm….threatened. Is that a good word to describe it brother?." Tomoe started at the floor. Akita-Ou could see his teasing wasn't being well received by the fox and he completely understood why. Who in their right mind would want to compete with Akura-Ou for anything? "Well, it's a long way to Yokai-No-Kuni so we'll have adequate time to come up with a plan on the way there's. Plus it's true this human form gets worn out far too easily, so I'll go." He gave his brother a warm hug. Then he took Nanami's hand in his. He looked over at Tomoe and smiled before he raised Nanami's hand to his lips and giving her hand a gentle kiss. "Goodnight"

Once Akura-Ou was out of ear shot, it was Nanami who spoke first. "What the hell! For the last two months, you've been walking around in a huff. You go off on everyone over nothing. Then you disappear to an anniversary party for the War God? You don't even like him, you were gone for two whole days and you go without even telling me! But okay. I'll let all that slide. You came back sick after all and I was worried about you. But then as soon as you're feeling better, you go off to the red light district?!" She paused to see if he was comprehending why this would be so offensive. The guy was a blank slate like always, "I have told you numerous times how much you mean to me. Maybe I'm not sexy, or maybe you can't actually love me, but if you still care about me, even just a little, don't you think it's kind of cruel to hurt me like that? And honestly, if you know how I feel and yet find me so repulsive, why do you keep toying with my emotions? Sometimes, you lead me on. You know that, right? Sometimes, you look at me, or touch me in a way that makes me think that maybe, just maybe, you've changed your mind. But then you do something that reminds…."she let out a small sob and shook her head but she couldn't stop, "then you come back and start mocking me to your brother. I mean seriously, don't you think I have any feelings at all?" She stopped and gasped for air. Then she started shaking and big tears started rolling down her face. She hadn't realized how many emotions she had been holding in, but confronting him with his bad behavior had reminded her just how hurt she had been.

Tomoe grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a passionate kiss. After getting over he initial shock she pushed him away, "See! That right there. You shouldn't do that type of thing if you don't have feelings for me. And if you do have feelings for me, then why the hell were you at a brothel 4 hours ago?"

"I…I," Tomoe stammered, "I went there because I thought you were in love with Kurama. I didn't do anything except drink sake and talk about you. I wanted to forget you, but every time I saw another woman I thought about you and how none of them could compare. I don't just have feelings for you Nanami. I love you. I love you more than anyone has loved. I've been lying to myself, not just tonight, but for months."

Nanami looked unconvinced. In fact she looked down right annoyed. "You know Tomoe, I feel like this is just another one of your little mind games. Not 30 minutes ago, you repeatedly denied having any feelings for me and all of a sudden you 'love me more than anything'. Am I just such an embarrassment that you need to deny your feelings to your friends or did you suddenly have some kind of epiphany out of the blue that I didn't know about?"

"It was an epiphany, it was!" Tomoe said grabbing her wrists and holding her in place so she would hear him out. "I went crazy at the thought of you with Kurama and, just now, when you and Mizuki came out from the kitchen, I suddenly realized that I might lose you for real to Akura-Ou. It was like a dam breaking. I suddenly knew that I need you. I can't live without you. I love you. Honestly I do. I can't hide it from myself any more. I will sing it from the roof tops if you want me to. Please believe me Nanami."

Nanami's look softened. She did believe him. At last. She had waited for this moment for what seemed like a lifetime. Then she remembered something he had said and laughter a little. "Akura-Ou? Really?" she asked. "I mean I know he's your brother and all, but maggots and the smell of death are not really high on my list of turn ons."

"Nanami," Tomoe looked deadly serious, "that is why I need to talk to you. Right now, in Kirihito's body, Akura-Ou may not seem appealing. But I have sworn to help him get his own body back. Once he has that I think you will find him very… alluring. I can't let you be near him. I want you to stay here while I travel with Akura-Ou to Yomi-No-Kuni."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Nanami protested. "There is no way I am staying behind. And it really doesn't matter what he looks or smells like. Akura-Ou is not you Tomoe. He could never hold my heart."

"Nanami," Tomoe plead, "you are weak right now. You must save your life force. I can't risk losing you."

"But I've been there and can negotiate with Izanami."

Bloopers:

In reference to author's note chapter 16:

"What," Kurama said looking over chapter 17. He looked indignant. "how could you write me out? you went and wrote that chapter before you got any comments. That's a breach of contract."

Sushibear144 shook her head. He clearly didn't understand that he was not working with Jullietta Suzuki. "I don't think we would have gotten any responses so it was pointless to keep waiting."

Kurama could see the truth in her words but was still sure his adoring public would boycott the remaining story. "Well I still expect to be paid. I could have been touring rather than hanging out on these pages waiting for you."

Chapter 15:

"Don't worry Tomoe,". She assured him, "I will be patient. We can practice as often as you need."

The couple than proceeded to perfect the art of….

"AHHHHH-CHOOO," a sneeze the size of Montana came out from the petite brunette that sat opposite Tomoe. He found himself covered in a light mist of mucus. "Oh, I'm so sorry," Nanami blushed. "Can we please redo that Sushibear144?"

Chapter 20:

Nanami was trusting by nature. She decided to believe the person she had met the day before because Natalie looked like a nice person. Ahhh…. One of those enduring and frustrating qualities that drove Tomoe insane in more ways than one.

Tomoe watched from the sidelines, "Oh, come on! Even I can't buy this non-sense! Is this seriously the best you can do Sushibear144?"

The witch was nodding her head. "He's right you know. I'm not really sure I can continue to lend my persona to this story. It goes against my artistic integrity. 'I was taking a nap?!' I mean how am I supposed to say that with a strait face? This whole story is getting seriously campy."

Nanami, always the optimist joined in. "Don't worry guys. It's not like anyone will actually read it."

Sushibear144 stomped her foot with a pout. "Hush up or I kill all of you off in chapter 21."

Chapter 14:

Tomoe, having heard Nanami's response to Ami broke from the embrace and turned toward her.

Tomoe stopped abruptly. He turned to Sushibear144 with confusion written all over his face, "I'm not really getting this part. What am I supposed to be feeling here again?"

"You're happy to have been reunited with your brother," was the dry response.

"Yeah. I'm just not sure that is realistic,"he responded. "Maybe if I use a British accent?"

"Oooo…. Can I be Australian," Mizuki asked.

"You are all Japanese! Look at your clothes." Sushibear144 was at her limits.

"Then why are we speaking in English," Kurama asked throughly confused.

"Can we stop for lunch soon," Ami asked.

"Great idea. BREAK," Sushibear144 called and went off to beat her head against the wall.

Chapter 22:

Akura-Ou sat at the bench in the shrine gardens frowning. "I don't know. It seems a little too similar to the original story. I mean, is this different enough to be Interesting?"

"Look," Tomoe reminded him, "the important thing is that we're done."

"So would either of you consider working with Sushibear144 again," Nanami asked curiously.

"If she was writing something rated 'M' I'd be up for it," Akura-Ou said looking lustfully at Nanami.

Tomoe quickly walked over and put his brother in a head lock. "Touch her and you die."


End file.
